


Break The Chain

by Bluest_Yeehaw42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Third Person, Scorpia Is She-Ra (AU), Scorpia-centric (She-Ra), Some Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluest_Yeehaw42/pseuds/Bluest_Yeehaw42
Summary: Scorpia, has been a faithful Horde Soldier her entire life, attained the rank of Force Captain, and is none-the-wiser about the true fate of what befell her kingdom aside from the twisted stories she's been told her entire life.One fateful day, she catches the new Force Captain going joyriding with her best friend on a stolen Skiff. Ever the dutiful, she makes chase to have her reprimanded, or at the very least to stop the joy ride before someone gets hurt.Little does she know, her decision would change the path of fate, as Scorpia finally Breaks The Chain.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 44





	1. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Patch Note: As of 8/27/2020, I have made a small edit to the story, to change the characters Castor and Pollux's names to Romulus and Remus respectively, as I had gotten my mythologies mixed up. Apologies for any future confusion to the original readers of chapter 1.)

The day began for Force Captain Scorpia as any other. The slumbering soldier awoke and leapt to her feet. Beaming to herself in the mirror.

“Good Morning Worl-“ She was quickly cutoff as a gnat flew into her mouth. A tiny saboteur to what would have likely otherwise been a normal day and pleasant morning routine. Causing her to spit out a violent

“ _PTEW_ ” into the sink by her bedside.

“Ew Ew Ew” she cried out, scraping her tongue with her claw.

“Blech! Blech!” she spat again and again. Not the best way to start her day, for sure. Taking the tiny container of mouthwash she had on her sink and quickly swishing it around in her mouth. She was recovering from a cold and didn’t need to get any worse.

After a quick gargle and spit, with as little of the taste of said gnat in her mouth. Scorpia took a deep breath to take in the new day.

“Okay…threw me off there…wooo…need a second to recollect myself…don’t puke…don’t think about it…don’t think about the tiny gnat that just… _ick_ …happy thoughts…happy thoughts…kittens…the smell of hot cocoa…the hum of a well maintained Skiff…” She took another deep breath and sighed, finally relaxed again. Looking up at herself in the mirror.

She had bags under her eyes from a long night spent doing paperwork. A new person was joining the ranks of Force Captain today, and because she was sick the past few days, she offered to do the paperwork to makeup for any lost time. She was always a bit of a people pleaser in that way. Ever the optimist, she took the sight of those bags with pride.

“Atta girl! They’ll see you worked hard last night. But no time for that, soldier.” She pointed to herself in the mirror, acting as her own personal drill instructor.

“You got a schedule to keep!” She reminds, checking the time to see that she was running a whole minute and 37 seconds behind on her wakeup routine. Not one to be late, she grabbed her toothpaste.

“Cut out the middleman.” She announced, ignoring her toothbrush and squeezing a dollop of toothpaste directly into her mouth. Regretting it almost immediately as she tried to scrape it on her teeth with her tongue. Multi-tasking and grabbing her beloved plush, “Patchy” in both claws. Something she had learned to do after many times as a child accidentally grabbing him with only one claw, resulting in his namesake.

She gargled out a “lovfe you Patcfhy” and a quick salute to an old picture she had since childhood.

“Lovfe you too momsh!” she sputters, and with a single swift motion she spit into her sink, dusted her uniform off and was out the door. The metal door shutting with a loud clang. A solid 10 seconds of utter silence in the room, aside from the AC pumped in lightly fluttering the papers in the folder. The briefing Scorpia had spent all night on.

The door opening again with the large woman barreling in and snatching up the folder.

“Not again!” she declared with a little laugh, rushing back down the hall to her first stop of the day.

* * *

Shadow Weaver hate, hate, _HATED_ Scorpia’s hand-writing. She hated how angular her letters were, but even the old witch found it hard to be angry. Scorpia was always on time, even despite her hindrances when it came to writing. Not to mention, she was twice as hard of a worker as anyone else, plus just dumb enough to tell her whatever she wanted to hear.

Strong, Hardworking, Obedient and Useful. The same qualities she saw fit for any common laborer. Unlike that furry menace, she knew that Scorpia would tell her everything she’d need to hear when she eventually planned to partner her up with Adora. 

“I see you’ve made up for _most_ of the work you missed out on after your little… _vacation_.” Shadow Weaver’s words burrowed and needled into Scorpia’s mind. Her words were carefully selected from her vast library in order to target the exact things Scorpia prided herself on. Just enough emphasis on the right words, and just enough negative connotation to make her bend.

As predicted, guilt slithered its way into Scorpia’s mind. She took her job very seriously, and the idea that she wasn’t doing her due duty for the Horde when they had raised her for her entire life wouldn’t sit well with her.

Naturally, she clacked her claws together and gave a little bow of condolence and respect.

“Ma’am I am _very_ sorry about the delays! But I promise you, I will make it up wherever I am needed!”

Now that she saw she was hooked in, Shadow Weaver was ready to reel her in. But like a cat, she enjoyed playing with her food. She wanted her to beg. So, the witch tapping on the tip of her chin with one of her spidery fingers and feigned ignorance to the many chores which needed to be done. Curious just how far she could get this Force Captain to stoop for her.

“I’m not sure if we have anyt-“

“I’ll inventory weapons all week, pull double duty in mess hall cleanup with the recruits, and replace the powercells in the skiffs of hangar B.”

Shadow Weaver blinked, smiling under her mask. Scorpia was known to be the most willing of the Force Captains to lower herself to the same work as her subordinates. Which in Shadow Weaver’s opinion, made her an awful captain. A Captain should command with backbone and strength, and not ever feel the need to lower themselves.

She saw through Scorpia’s false confidence and could see the people pleaser. She was a model grunt, and she only ever truly kept her around cause of her ties to the Black Garnet, and that she served as an example to all the idiots in the recruits, privates, and general infantry that they too could become a Force Captain through hard work.

A total lie of course, Force Captains were vetted heavily for performance and capability, with few exceptions of course such as vetoes by Hordak. Still, that said, Shadow Weaver appreciated her usefulness and intended to _leverage_ , as she’d put it, that wonderful dog-like trait as much as possible. Now that the foot was in the door, it was time to kick it wide open.

“All those tasks, plus the skiffs in Hangar C, and I think we’ll be able to overlook your lackadaisical approach to our goals.”

Scorpia breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Ma’am! I’ll even get you some daisies as you requested!” She confidently assures with a salute. Disappearing from Shadow Weaver’s sight. The slightly amused older woman almost wanted to laugh, rolling her eyes.

“What a useful little fool she is…”

* * *

“No, no, no, no! This can’t be all there is!” Scorpia muttered in fear as she went over the numbers in the armory. She was pouring through the numbers and files as best she could, an entire folder slipping through her claws and landing on the ground. Her claws scraping up metal shavings as she tried to pick up the documents but just kept narrowly missing the ability to gain enough friction on the edges to pick it up. Once she lifted the now, slightly shredded paper she went over the numbers again.

But they still didn’t add up.

All weapons had serial numbers and were made in house. Holoshields, Stun Batons, Whips, and the odd Rifle and Stun Grenade were all numbered. Every fuel cell, every maintenance kit, everything in the Horde received a number and file. Even the soldiers had a serial number.

But according to the numbers there was a not-so insignificant amount of gear that had suddenly went missing inbetween the day before and today. All the rest could be accounted for, as the proper paperwork denoted whether it was in use or not. But this sudden lack of items infuriated both Scorpia, and the only other person in the Armory, Horde Specialist Zach. A big nosed, loud-mouthed hot-head, but one of the few people who could keep this place running and the weapons in check.

“Sorry, Scorps’, but that’s all the papers I got, because the idiots around here never fill anything out.” He deflects, examining the taser he was asked to go over. One of approximately half a battalion’s worth that had supposedly just stopped working, though Specialist Zach had other ideas as to why they had just stopped. One he’d need a good minute or so to check, as his screwdriver unscrewed away.

“Can’t you help? I mean just look at this! An entire squad’s worth of gear is just missing!”

She stressed, pointing to the missing pieces’ serial numbers in the docket.

“None of these pieces are here, and if they’re missing then that’s a problem, a problem which looks bad on _my_ performance, and I’m trying to make up some sick days to Shadow Weaver.”

Zach sucked wind through his teeth, wincing at that name.

“Ooooh, that’s rough buddy…but there’s not a lot I can do right now…” Zach paused, quickly looking over the area to make sure they were totally alone.

“Ok, Grizzlor, in all his brilliance. Thought that my time would best be suited to fixing the buggy issues in the batch of stun batons that just came out of the machinery depot. Even though…I’m pretty sure that…”

He finally popped open the battery compartment, taking the last of the 4 screws off. Sliding the battery and looking at it, slumping over his workstation. His head hitting the metal table with a loud clang. Letting out the loudest groan of annoyance.

“OHOHOH MYYYYY GOOOOOODDDD, I KNEW IT. I f-mmmphh” he bit his lip. He was promising himself he was going to stop cursing this week. Taking a deep breath, barely composing himself.

“Scorpia, look at this battery.” He held it out to her, and she stared at it curiously for a few seconds.

“Uh..yep…that’s a battery alright!”

He laughed at her response, almost seeming crazed from frustration.

“And those little indicators, the plus and the minus…what do those meaaan?” He stretches out his words, practically oozing with malice.

Scorpia was sure she knew the answer, but the way he talked made her feel dumb. Like he was about to pull some kind of trick on her.

“Well the…the plus and the minus tell you how you’re supposed to put the battery in…?”

He pointed to the sky, and in his best impression of a game show host, he loudly announced to the non-existent audience.

“DING DING DING, LADIES, GENTS AND ENBYS, SHE GOT IT RIGHT! What does she win, Mikey? She wins the right to being smarter than whoever the idiot was who put together this…”

Zach reaches under his workshop table, lifting up a massive crate of Stun Batons, the lid off revealing at least a solid fifty or so stun batons, crudely thrown back into their original crate after they had been listed as ‘defective.’

“Entire box of horse crap.”

Off instinct, Scorpia raises a hand in the air.

“I win!” Before her senses caught back up to her as she realized what he meant.

“Oh…Oh my lord wait…you mean…?”

“YEP.” He fumes, pulling out one taser and clicking the switch to show it didn’t turn on. And then Another. And then Another.

Now it was time for Scorpia to wince.

“I uh…I’ll think I’ll just leave you to that. I gotta track down who took this gear…anyways…”

Zach snapped his fingers, remembering something.

“While you’re out there, if you see Kyle. Can you tell him that the next time he borrows one of my wrenches without my permission, I’ll beat him to death with it.” 

Kyle…Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Scorpia was having a lapse of memory and couldn’t quite remember who that was. When it clicked she loudly proclaimed her refound knowledge.

“OH YEAH! Kyle! He’s with Adora’s squadron…they’re out training today in the…hey wait a minute…”

Scorpia rechecked the missing items, noting the size of the holo-shield bracers. 1 Xl, two L’s, and an XS. One big Lizard man, at least two solidly built fighters, and one Kyle.

“THAT’S WHERE THEY WENT!” She shouts enthusiastically.

“They’ve got them for training today! Which means Commander Cobalt should’ve sent in the form.”

Zach groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Cobalt. Great. Good luck getting that form…” He shook his head. Scorpia guffawing.

“You’re the armorer! It’s your job to make sure the forms get turned in.”

“Nope! I’m the guy who they’re supposed to turn the forms into. Buuut…” He began, a mischievous plan hatching into his brain.

“If you wanna replace the batteries on 50 stun batons, with 4 screws on each battery pack flap, I’ll happily go down there and take an earful from Cobalt.”

Scorpia took one look at the crate, then back up to him and chuckled.

“Ah hah, I think I’ll just handle the forms. Nice try though.” She says, making her way out before she changed her mind or could get talked further into it. She had enough on her plate for the next few days.

The Armorer shrugged, going back to his laborious task.

“Fssh, worth a shot…”

* * *

Chatting with Commander Cobalt was as it always was. Not the most productive and strangely a tad aggressive.

“Why are you hounding me for these papers? Due date for inventory is at the end of a 24-hour period. It’ll be in by then.”

Scorpia, wasn’t here to argue, but protocol was still protocol.

“Well, actually. You’re supposed to do the paperwork and turn it in _before_ your cadets take the equipment. Everythings gotta be situated right, ya know. Otherwise we think it’s missing, people panic and-“

The Commander stood up from his desk, wanting to nip this in the bud.

“The system doesn’t process it until midnight tonight. I’ll drop it off later.”

“YEP. Yep, sure no problem. Or, hypothetically you could just sign it now, I drop it off now, and you don’t have to make time for all this later in your _busy_ schedule.” Scorpia pressed. She had her own stuff to do, and was hopeful he’d take the offer. She didn’t want to have to worry whether ‘Crusty Cantankerous Commander Cobalt’ would remember to turn in the papers. He was getting on in years, and that was the last thing Scorpia needed.

“Fine.”

The old Commander gave her a side eye, reaching into his desk and pulling out the papers. Sitting back down at his desk with a furrowed brow, signing off a few spots. Getting up once he had finished, Scorpia taking his lead and standing up with him.

“Here, I got places to be right now, so take it and take it quick.” He extended it outwards as he made his way around the desk. Scorpia reaching a claw out to grab it, but he let it go. Letting it fall to the floor between them. Pretending not to notice as he left his office.

“Shut the light off on your way out.” He ordered. Scorpia watching the paper fall to the ground in futility. The harsh metal door slamming shut behind Cobalt. Scorpia reaching down to try to pick the papers up with as chipper of an attitude as she could maintain.

“Yep! You got it Commander…I’ll just…pick this up and…be on my way…” She beamed, still struggling to pick it up.

She probably spent 5 whole minutes trying to get it. This was the paper she came here for, if she came back with it half ruined it might not even be processable. She let out a small sigh, the papers rising with her breath.

Her eyes widening, the Force Captain taking a deep breath and blowing hard. The papers lifting off the ground and with a touch as precise as a surgeon, Scorpia slipped her claw under it and let it fall into her grasp. Clutching it just perfectly enough to not even crease it.

“Scorpia, you are a genius.” She praised herself, about to walk out the door, but courteously turning the light off for Cobalt. Despite his prior rudeness.

* * *

Scorpia was running behind. The paperwork situation with Cobalt had set her back.

Next was Mess Hall duty. An unpleasant task, but a necessary one.

“You know it’s funny, it’s called a Mess hall, yet here we are making it a ‘Clean Hall’, like is it still right to call it a Mess Hall when we’re done?” She asks, to no one in particular. Using her claws to scrape the harder stains out of the table. The Orange bars always seemed to melt and crust over if someone didn’t eat them quick enough.

“Not sure if it’s called a Mess Hall because there’s a mess in it, Ma’am.” Isabelle, a younger cadet responds. Her hair jet black, and buzzed down. A tiny scar on her eyebrow from a training mishap when she was younger. Her tags clinking as she worked. She wasn’t entirely sure on the root of the term ‘Mess Hall’ came from, but something told her that wasn’t quite it.

“Coulda fooled me. I mean look at this…where’d this person even get bubblegum from?” Scorpia complains, the moment she notices a pink color peeking out from under one of the tables. She’d need to rebuff and clean her claws good after all this.

Isabelle came around with the broom, sweeping up the bits that Scorpia scraped off.

“Ma’am. I have to ask, it’s been bugging me for the past few minutes.”

“Fire away Cadet…” Scorpia grinned as she got the clumps off. Shivering when she found one that was still soft. Nearly gagging. Another unpleasantry of the job, but necessary to keep this place up to code.

“I am a… _uck_ …open book.”

“Ma’am. I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you in here with us Cadets? I thought this was grunt work.”

Scorpia was reminded of her unique position as Force Captain. Being a good role model for the younger members was important to her.

“We all gotta do our part to crush the rebels. Sometimes it means leading a charge, sometimes it’s cleaning tables in the mess or unclogging toilets. It’s all still part of the job around here.”

“But…I never see the other Force Captain’s doing this…”

Scorpia flashed her trademark smile.

“Oh they’re…busy with other things…for me this is destressing…seeing the tables shine and being able to see my reflection in them…You learn to appreciate a job well done, you’ll never work a day in your life.” She shared her platitude with utter sincerity.

Isabelle had heard it before in some of the videos and seen the posters. She had never spoken to Scorpia before this, but admired her already. That bright smile and the confidence. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to feel the same way about this type of work, but she felt better knowing she was working alongside Scorpia at least.

“Hey Scorpia?”

“What’s up, pal?”

“I…nothing. I just…” Her words caught in her mouth. Whatever she was about to say hadn’t even fully formed in her mind yet.

Scorpia’s intense but soft eyes staring back at her.

“What? You can tell me anything. I’m a Force Captain, I’m good with interpersonal stuff.”

Isabelle shook her head, smiling back at Scorpia as she swept.

“Just glad you’re here.”

“Oh yeah! Anytime. Especially the rest of this week…and maybe the next one…” Scorpia reaffirms, internally remembering the promise she made and how much time she’d have to make up. Almost touching her face to push a hair back but stopped, remembering the job she was doing.

Looking at her dirtied claws uselessly as that single hair dangled infront of her nose.

“Crap…you know if Diana replaced the soap in the Ladies, yet?”

She asks, that single hair tickling her nose something fierce.

Isabelle scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Went on a run with her girlfriend Sam to get more from the supply closet about 15 minutes ago…from personal experience, that’s probably gonna take another 15…”

“What? Walk’s not that long…Two people? Should be able to get back and forth twice as fast.”

Isabelle cackled with laughter, placing a hand on Scorpia’s arm.

“You’re funny Scorpia.”

Scorpia, not quite sure what was funny, awkwardly laughed along.

“Sure…sure…” she mutters, that single hair tickling her nose again. She couldn’t use her claws, but memory of a previous method hit her. Jutting out a lip and blowing some air upwards, using her forearm to brush it up. Feeling some sweat on her brow from a hard day’s work. Her hair slicking back a bit with it, as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face and down her neck.

Isabelle, scoping the past few tables they had hit and seeing they were remarkably clean aside from the last two by the corner. Satisfied, she began to share her delight with the Force Captain.

“Think we’re almost done with this end Captain Scorpiaaaaa…” Her eyes and brain shutting down as Scorpia seemed to glisten under the fluorescent lights of the Mess Hall. The confident Force Captain beaming that beautiful pearly white smile at her, with those kind eyes and strong physique.

“You ok there?” Scorpia squinted at the cadet.

“You didn’t overwork yourself into heatstroke right? I know the ventilation isn’t great in here.” Scorpia leaned forward, concerned for the Cadet.

Fearing her heart would jump out of her chest with the look she was giving her, Isabelle changed the subject. Turning her head away as a blush crossed her face.

“I’m fine, let’s just get this over with.”

* * *

It was starting to get late, at least according to the clocks in the Frightzone. In the deeper sections of the fortress, sometimes Horde Soldiers wouldn’t see daylight for weeks, due to a lack of windows, so most of the troops’ circadian rhythms were maintained by the light’s dimming in the later portions of the day.

This served two-fold, as both a good system to keep Troop’s biological clocks working properly, and to conserve energy. Though not everything shut off entirely, or even sometimes at all. The most traversed hallways kept a decent amount of lighting, but that was not the path Scorpia was taking.

Today she was taking one of the side paths, dimly lit, a wall lamp every 20 feet barely pushing 40 watts. Such darkness left her oddly contemplatory. Alone with her thoughts in the empty hallways. 

The fastest way from the Hangar Bay to the Mess wasn’t the straightest path, funnily enough. The main paths were sometimes filled shoulder to shoulder at the busiest times, such as now around 9pm when the bulk of troops made it back to their bunks.

Hordak was many things, easily frustrated, an imperialist, and generally a malcontent person. But he was surprisingly good at upkeep of morale through means of strict but fair measures and adherence to schedules. Work must be done, and any setbacks must be reported with total honesty.

Scorpia had stood before Hordak personally only a handful of times. The bulk of which in recent years was for reports, and a few times as a child back when they tested her compatibility with the Black Garnet.

It had been Scorpia’s 11th Birthday. Although Birthdays were not celebrated in the Horde, that did not mean a ritual was absent, at least for Scorpia. She was a Princess by blood, and was supposed to be capable of connecting with the Black Garnet.

Every year, as far back as she could remember she had been brought down there into that room. Nowadays she had full access, but being in that room always made her uneasy. Though that day, the last time they had tried was particularly memorable. Even if she was not necessarily privy to the whole of that experience.

* * *

Shadow Weaver, as the Horde’s Second-In-Command and primary researcher in magical occurrences, as well as having a partial connection the Runestone through her arcane knowledge, naturally had a hand in the act.

She was reluctant to help, preferring the magic solely to herself. But Hordak had other ideas.

“The Scorpioni’s mind is still malleable, and she shows potential in her work for us. Once she is connected, her capability to tap into the runestone’s power would change our way of life. Infinite electrical power. Enough to fuel our armies indefinitely.”

“My Lord, I must protest. We have tried this every year for the past 8 years. She has shown no connection or even the slightest inclination to capability with the-”

“I did not _ASK_ your opinion. Shadow Weaver.” He snapped from his position in the shadows. Stumbling out, wires connecting him to a machine on a rolling cart. This was one of his worse months, and a capacitor on his last life support machine had blown out. He made careful steps, dragging his cart along like a patient with an IV stand.

“I’m telling you this is the plan. We try again…” He breathes out, Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowing. Perhaps it was his clear and present weakness at that moment, but she found it hard to take him particularly convincing. Still, appearances and all, so she broached her disbelief carefully.

“If I may be so Bold, My Lord…What makes you think this time will be different?” 

He let out a rasping breath, coughing hard as he felt fluid shift in his body uncomfortably. Motioning with a good hand to a chest that sat by the door.

“Gaze, non-believer. The one thing we haven’t tried.”

Her curiosity piqued, the Sorceress glided across the floor, opening the crate.

“What…is this?” She asked, pulling the peculiar artifacts out. An incredibly smooth and peculiar cloth wrapped bundle. Her fingers prodding at the edges. She could feel weight under it, something slightly heavy inside.

“Relics, from the Scorpioni Kingdom, her Grandfather… entrusted them to me before he passed.”

“May I?” She asks, one finger on the lip of the cloth.

“You may, so long as you do not touch the artifacts themselves.”

Hordak’s words of caution caught Shadow Weaver’s attention. She knew better than to question it, as she slowly peeled the cloth away. Being as careful as one can be and only holding the artifacts in the cloth itself. Immediately understanding why Hordak was so confident why this would work.

She didn’t enjoy this plan, but she couldn’t deny the tactical advantage such a thing would do for them. Not that such a power would be fully gone from her anyways. Should this idea work, after they’d succeed in conquering Etheira, she’d merely take the power right back from Scorpia at her first opportunity.

“…I see…Very well. She shall be brought down there then, as you commanded, My Lord.”

She said, lowering her head in a bow. Re-wrapping the artifacts.

The Horde Leader groaning with some effort, knowing he’d now have to drag himself down to the Black Garnet chamber.

* * *

“In the Battle of Fleetrock. What was the Rebel’s intent in Asking for Parley? Yes, Scorpia?” The Teacher, Snaggletooth, a Big Cat and Horde Corporal called on the young Scorpia. Who stood up at her desk. Thinking she has the answer.

“T-t-to Break our Morale and trick us into negotiating?”

The Old and Graying cat laughed.

“Ah, that was an easy one. It’s what Rebels always do. But Scorpia, was does Parley mean?”

The wide-eyed youngster looked away, feeling nervous as she felt all the eyes on her in class. The mean looking face of that weird lizard girl she hadn’t ever learned the name of she could feel boring eyes into the back of her head.

“Its…aaaa…picnic! Where you lay down on a blanket all day and chat…about…stuff…”

She could hear some snickers from her classmates, knowing her face was growing almost as red as her exoskeleton from embarrassment.

Almost amused, Snaggletooth motioned with his paw. Seeming to suppress a smile on his face. 

“Sit Down.”

Scorpia awkwardly took her seat amidst the giggles that purveyed the classroom.

Snaggletooth began writing on the electronic board the letters.

“Parley, a word I didn’t really expect you to know, spelled P-A-R-L-E-Y, is a fancy word royals and princesses like to use to demand to speak with whoever’s in charge. This will be your commanding officer, your force captains, or maybe even Lord Hordak himself.” He explained, underlining the word 3 times.

“Parley is a dangerous word. Rebels are sneaky, and calling for a parley is risky for us. Who can make a guess why?”

A series of hands shot up. Snaggletooth pointing to a pair of Canidae children in the corner. The Dogma Brothers. Their furry ears twitching in shock that he actually called either of them.

“I’ll pick the twins Romulus and Remus. You first Romulus.”

Romulus stood up, his nose twitching, his arms behind his back as he leaned back and forth. Not making eye contact at all as he spoke.

“Cause if they call you in…they could huh-hurt your boss…”

“GOOD! And you Remus?”

Remus, the rowdier of the two stood up fast, slamming his paws on the desk.

“Or they could lie, and shoot you in your back later all _PEW PEW_ ” he says making little finger guns.

“Exactly. That’s how I lost this old thing…” He remarks, stepping around from behind the desk and tapping his prosthetic leg against the metal leg of the desk. The hollow clacking noise ringing out.

Scorpia had seen it before, but hearing more about what had happened made it feel more visceral.

Sternly, he continued.

“So always remember, never trust a Princess, might just stab you in the back…”

She started to feel anxious, like other people were looking at her right now. Like they knew. _She_ was a princess. Were they not supposed to trust her too? She wouldn’t do that, not to any of her family. The Horde was her family, just as much as her mother’s had been.

Even if she couldn’t remember them, they had been good to her, given her a place here before they passed. She hadn’t cut off that guys leg. That wasn’t her, that wasn’t her, she repeated to herself.

“Yes, Zach?” Snaggletooth’s words brought Scorpia back as he called on another student.

“Hey, you said you could drink out of your leg the other day, and I don’t believe you.”

“EWWWWW” The little girl next to him cried out, imagining that.

Snaggletooth bursting out into laughter. Thankful for the reminder of how few filters children have some times.

“Tell ya’ll what. If everyone passes the next Battleplan Assessment Quiz, I’ll chug an entire canister of Liquid Ration Number 5 out of this here leg.” He laughs, but his smile suddenly fades and his face grows sullen. Staring into the back of the class.

Scorpia, feeling an odd chill in the room began to turn her head as Zach continued.

“Oh you bet I’ll ace it th-“

“How…Delightful, Oh the things that go on in this Classroom, Corporal.” A cold voice cut the child off. Scorpia’s wide-eyed gaze meeting the old witch. She couldn’t see her true eyes behind that mask, but they seemed to pierce into her.

She stood composed in the entrance, in the back of the classroom.

“Students, I’m sure you’re all familiar with our Second-In Command, Miss Shadow Weaver.”

“Oh, Corporal. Introductions will not be necessary, I do not intend to make this a social visit. You seem to be getting along…sufficiently…with these young minds…I’m not here to judge your, _eccentric_ teaching methods. No, no. I’m merely here for Scorpia. She has been requested by Lord Hordak himself.”

Scorpia felt her blood grow cold. What had she done? Was she in trouble? Was this about the Princess thing? Was she really that bad that this required to see Hordak? The man himself who basically had his life in her hands? She felt sick, like she wanted to throw up. Shrink away, hide under her desk, pretend she wasn’t there.

Snaggletooth didn’t enjoy the presence of the old witch, feeling that the change the Horde took since she had joined was not for the better, but rank was rank.

“Very well. Scorpia, I’ll give you the rundown on what you missed later. Dismissed.”

There went her only chance to avoid this.

“Come along now, Little One. Big things for you today…” Shadow Weaver turned her back to Scorpia, her dress flowing like water as she made her departure from the classroom. Despair flowing its way into the child’s heart, despair over the inherent need to comply to the requests. All the eyes upon her, the silent judgement of her peers to adhere to the demands placed on her shoulders.

She may have been a Princess, but if she acted out now, they’d know. But if she was already caught, then what would be the harm in running? No. _NO._ If she was guilty of a crime, she did not intend to make her case harder to plead.

She moved without thought. Automatic, though her mind protested. Screaming with each step. The bright lights of the classroom fading behind her, each step with the witch feeling ever closer to her demise.

Although their gaze had forced her to move, they had also brought safety. Safety of an audience to whatever Shadow Weaver planned. Would she be sacrificed for whatever crazed magic experiment she had, in penance for her crime of being a Princess? Sent to Beast Island in exile, away from her home?

Shadow Weaver led on down the corridors, where not even the tiniest spark of light could reach her. Only the witch’s namesake, true to their word, weaving around her.

“You’ve hardly spoken a word this entire walk, Dearest Scorpia. Have you no questions about why you were removed from your peers? About why Hordak has requested you?”

She finally spoke in barely contained surprise. She expected a thousand questions in such a short walk, but the child’s odd silence confounded her.

“Is…Is it because I’m a princess, isn’t it?” She stammered.

Shadow Weaver emitted a slightly jubilant chuckle.

“You are correct. That’s exactly why…” Shadow Weaver stopped, hearing a slight choking noise. Stopping in her tracks and twisting around, Young Scorpia was statue still. Her eyes watering as a soft whimper made itself audible, coming from deep within her throat.

“I’m s-sorry, I-I didn’t…”

“Sorry for what?” Came the Shadow Weaver’s stern voice. Her hands tucked firmly into her cloak as she loomed over the child.

“Fuh-for being a Princess…” Scorpia sobbed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

“Scorpia, do you know why we make them fear Princesses?”

Scorpia didn’t respond, only able to stare up at Shadow Weaver curiously, her eyes red with tears.

“Because they are strong, Scorpia. Princesses have Power beyond what most ordinary people and even mages can ever grasp.”

Shadow Weaver held her hand out to the child, lightning crackling from her finger trips in a peculiar ball of energy.

“This is but a fraction of what your runestone is capable of, should you ever harness it. You _do_ remember the last times we tried? A year ago, and the year before that?”

They were distant memories, fleeting. Wires and clamps hooked to her and back to the stone, direct interfacing by touch. None of it had worked.

She nodded; mouth practically sewn shut by fear.

“We are making one last attempt for you. One last attempt for you to find your true power and draw it from you. Let us not waste it.”

She urges, placing her hand on the Scorpioni’s shoulder and leading her forward. Walking side by side with her.

“But w-won’t they be scared of me if I’m strong?”

“The Lion does not care for those who are sheep, Scorpia.”

“What?”

“If they fear your power, they are worthless. The only opinion you should have is ‘How can I use my power to serve my purpose?’ ‘How can I use my strength to win?’ Scorpia, what is your purpose with the Horde?”

She answered back on instinct, the same answer drilled into their heads since they were kids.

“To Serve the Horde as best I can and bring peace to Etheria?”

“Precisely. Your service is to us; therefore your service is to them and us. You are their ally, just as we are yours, Scorpia. This is called _Loyalty_.”

“Loyalty…” Scorpia repeated, wiping away more of her tears.

It was a lot to think about at 11. Being told you were going to be someone powerful, and that your job was to look out for other people. But the Horde was her family, and even if they were afraid of her, they needed her. They weren’t throwing her out just because she was a Princess, so that fear was quelled.

“Yes, _Loyalty,_ Scorpia.”

The door to the Black Garnet’s room slid open. There it sat, a familiar spire of strength. It was Scorpia’s birthright, her runestone. Ascending to nearly touch the metallic walls of its housing. Here buried deep below, Scorpia always thought it seemed so safe. The same stone her grandfather and mothers had connected to.

She raised her claw up to match the Garnet’s profile. They were almost the exact same shape, it was supposed to be an extension of her, just as her arm was. Imagining that if she flexed her grasp it too would move with her.

The crimson glow radiated from the garnet, barely bringing illumination as the sole light source. The hairs on the back of Scorpia’s neck rose-up, her tail raising too as if it sensed a threat. Twisting her head and spotting a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness.

The 7-foot-tall man clutching his life support cart ardently. Somehow maintaining his menace even as he scooted forward into the light.

“Welcome, once again to your birthright. Dearest Scorpia.” Hordak motioned to the Black Garnet with a hand.

“You have informed her on what is to occur, is this not correct, Shadow Weaver?”

Shadow Weaver paused, choosing her words to be as technically and factually correct as she could.

“I have told her what she needs to know, this is correct.”

Hordak, not questioning her oddly specific wording nods in satisfaction.

“Good.” Hordak almost grinned, despite the pain he was feeling at this moment.

“The materials. Fetch them. I shall attend to this one…”

Shadow Weaver bowed her head.

“Yes, My Lord.” She monotonously spouted.

Scorpia’s tiny heart beating like a steam train, sure it would give out. Here he was, the ruler of her entire life and decider for her whole fate. Her grandfather’s old war friend, Hordak himself. Hooked to a machine, and standing beside her for today.

Hordak, was never good with kids. The concept confused him, that these tiny people would one day become big people. It seemed primitive and time consuming. But this was what he had to work with, so he might as well make an attempt to be a good leader when it came to these things. The uncomfortable tension with her eyes on him finally prompting him to speak.

“Are you aware of how much awaits you?”

Scorpia’s silence told Hordak all he needed to know. She was afraid of him, and the ominous glowing runestone that was next to her. It was so much to take in. He almost seemed remorseful for her. His studies on development of other species made him aware that her frontal cortex hadn’t even fully developed yet. Processing any of this must’ve been almost impossible for her.

Especially considering how some Etherian’s could process things well even when ‘fully developed.’ His brow furrowed, but he turned away from her. It wouldn’t matter in a few moments how much she can process.

She wanted to do this, for The Horde, and for her family. But she didn’t know the first thing about connecting to the runestone. No other attempt had worked before. She was having second thoughts as the energy crackled within the runestone. Shimmering like so much water in a tank.

“I-..” she stammered out, Shadow Weaver already right next to her before she knew it. Holding out the bundle from before.

Upon that bundle sat a crown, the metal black as coal. Ornate swirling engravings interweaving to depict claws and tails. Lightning and crackling bolts of electricity. A small red stone, almost tear-drop shaped stone in the middle of the crown above the forehead.

A twisting, curling scepter of the same blackened metal accompanied it. A ring around the scepter’s core staff for the sake of the wielder’s grip. A long copper band wrapping all the way down from the scepter’s prized jewel. A reddened garnet in the shape of a scorpion’s stinger. 

“Take it. They are yours.” Hordak pressed, the child’s claws shaking as she reached for them. Disbelieving, she stared at the two adults expectantly. Asking with her eyes if what she saw could be believed. Hordak prompting her with another nod.

Slowly, that metallic crown rested on her head. It was loose, sliding down her forehead until it came to a firm rest just midway down. Barely above her eyebrows. She flicked her head back, getting it to rest at the top of her hair’s crest. It was heavy, not a crown meant for a child. Feeling as if she’d tip over.

Sliding her pincer into the ringed grip around the scepter. Lightly shocking her, possibly from static charge generated by the cloak. With her people’s two artifacts in hand, Shadow Weaver placed upon her the third. Wrapping the cloak around her shoulders, emblazoned with the Scorpioni’s sigil.

She had only seen these items in old paintings. A distant image in her mind, but here they were. Real, utterly real. They were family heirlooms, so why didn’t she feel comfort in holding them? Why didn’t she feel a connection to her past? They felt just the same as any metal rod or any oddly heavy metal headpiece. 

The Black Garnet’s glow flowing onto the blackened metal. Resonating deep within it and making it glow a beautiful crimson. The emanating power buried deep within the staff reverberated down Scorpia’s arm. Her chest tightening, the luminous stone 10 times her size was filled with that same energy. Swirling like a typhoon.

“Control it, Scorpia. Feel it’s flow and grasp it.” Shadow Weaver prodded.

Hordak standing resolute to the side. Eyes focused with laser precision on the experiment before him. The garnet had never shown such activity for Scorpia before. Not with this little prompting.

“It sees her.”

‘IT _SEES_ HER?’

What a horrifying series of words to use. That massive stone menaced above her. She could feel vibrations through the floor. Her hair stood on end, thoughts swirling.

She was taking up the mantle her grandfather had taken, at Hordak’s side for the war. Bringing peace, and wielding such great power. The first in her family to take control of the garnet directly since her grandfather. It was her duty to the Horde. But how, how could it be her? This didn’t feel right. None of this felt right.

She was sure it was nervousness, as her skin began to tingle. But even Shadow Weaver’s hair began to stand up. Hordak’s face growing stern as he felt it too. Electricity crackling around the Black Garnet. Something seemed off in the procedure but Shadow Weaver’s personal inclinations were kept reserved. 

“Scorpia, you must let it flow into you…”

‘Flow into me?’ She thought. It was so much energy; it was too much for her. Had to be too much. There was no way she could take it, she reasoned. She couldn’t do this. She wasn’t a princess, and there had to be a mistake. She felt nothing, even as the Black Garnet’s power intensified.

This wouldn’t work just as it hadn’t worked in the past, she was going to look like a fraud. She wasn’t a princess, she had fooled them all. But if they needed a princess, and she wasn’t even useful then what would happen to her?

She was losing herself to fear and dread.

The floor crackled, and she could taste metal. The staff in her claws felt as if it was buzzing. Was this what was supposed to happen?

Hordak felt it in his bones, and the taste of metal. The smell of chlorine or some cleaner. The power of the Black Garnet was intensifying, as a ring of electricity surged around it. The look on Scorpia’s face of fear finally making him realize just what was about to happen.

“Stop! I’m cancelling the procedure.” He shouted, but Shadow Weaver remained firm. 

“We are seeing this till the end, if she takes control then so be it. If she doesn’t, then she was hopeless from the start.” She argued. Knowing fully well the ramifications for her failure to take control.

Scorpia’s muscles were rigid, and even as terror gripped her, she was paralyzed. Unable to move. 

Hordak would not tolerate this any further.

“DROP THE STAFF, CHILD. THAT IS AN ORDER.”

Scorpia panted as her mind returned to her.

“DROP IT.”

“HOLD IT.” Shadow Weaver barked back.

Scorpia’s heart on the verge of exploding as she felt two different voices telling her what to do.

“LET GO YOU, FOOL.”

“HOLD TIGHT, SCORPIA.”

Her muscles tightened, as try as she might it was difficult to wrench her own claws open. The guard on the grip not letting the staff fall to the floor, panicking she shook it wildly. The sceptre flinging itself away from her with one mighty flick.

Not a second too soon, the pulse from Black Garnet finally reaching critical mass, firing a bolt of electricity down the shaft of the sceptre. A lightning bolt of pure power that crackled all the way down the gemstone and into the grip.

The stone shattering and exploding, and the intense flash of energy through it engulfing the room in blinding light for only a moment.

As vision returned to the room’s occupants. Shadow Weaver casually dusted the shards of rock off her robes. Hordak, nearly having been fried himself from the blast, was slow to get back to his feet. But his mind raced for the child’s safety.

“Scorpia?” He called out. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if she had been injured in the midst of that experiment. It was careless on his part to not consider something like this as a possibility, and Shadow Weaver would no doubt never be allowed to forget this either.

But all that was left in Scorpia’s place was the crown, dashed to the floor with scuff marks along the floor from where she had turned around and dashed away. The metal door clanging behind her before Hordak had even caught a glimpse of her.

Running as fast as her legs could take her, putting as much distance as she could between her and that room, Scorpia fled. Downstairs, under the arms of Commanding Officers and Force Captains.

She wanted to get away, to the only place she could feel safe. Under the crumbling roof of Horror Hall, surrounded by the paintings of the rest of her royal family, sat upon her grandfather’s throne, Scorpia wept for hours. Wanting nothing more than to shrink into a ball and out of existence. Feeling unworthy to even weep there at her grandfather’s throne.

She wasn’t a princess, she couldn’t be.

* * *

That had been a long time ago. Scorpia, had come to terms with it.

Connecting with the Black Garnet just wasn’t part of her destiny. She wasn’t strong enough, it was too risky, and it might’ve just wanted to kill her for that.

But the fact was, they tried to stop her before it did, and as the last attempt they had made for her to connect to the Black Garnet, reason stood that they cared for her safety. They knew she was no longer useful for that, but still they kept her. Still they fed her, raised her, and housed her.

She’d never be able to live up to her Grandfather’s legacy, there was no getting around that. She had to work twice as hard to make the difference.

She had to be Brave when others would back down. Strong, when others were weak. Loyal when others would turn their back. But most of all, she had to give the best hugs to make sure her comrades knew she was someone they could depend on.

No one was going to be afraid of her, not a single person would have a doubt in their mind about what she stood for. If that meant pulling double duty sometimes or putting in more elbow grease than the next gal, so be it.

Scorpia blinked as the dimness of the side hallway she had crossed through finally opened into the brighter lights of the access hall to the hangar bay.

Sure enough, she had cut a good 5 minutes off from her otherwise estimated time.

“Last job of the day, you can do this.” She cheered herself on. Taking her head into her claws and twisting until she heard her neck pop. Feeling a renewed since of determination as she strode toward Hangar Bay C.

* * *

Working on Skiffs was never something Scorpia was good at, particularly. But Powercells on skiffs were simple for her, at least more than most people.

She didn’t need to worry about electrical conductivity from the cells, likely the only real trait she had from her supposed Royal lineage. Most people would need rubber mats in order to replace the fuel cells, but she could just lift them out with no problem. Popping open the cell trap and plucking the cells as if they were soda cans from a cooler.

The trick for her, was making sure she didn’t crush the cell or break the anchors holding it in place. A simple push inwards and the slow twist until she heard the clicks that told her it was safe to pull it out. The hollow clinking noise as the cell was released, and the next fuel cell slid in. A push and twist and the skiff was perfect.

Again and again she did this, until in record time all 15 skiffs had their fuel cells replaced. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Scorpia stood up. Knees aching from being crouched down for so long. One more hangar to go.

She did a languid little stretch as she made her way to the door with a sigh.

The doors splitting open, half of a sentence being heard as two women seemingly manifested from the other side.

“-is the best place for-EUWP!” The woman yelped in fear, an orange magicat that nearly fell back in fear at the sight of Scorpia. Latching onto her friend, the blonde with the odd ponytail that created a distinguishable poof of hair.

She yelped too in shock.

“Oh my GOD YOU’RE BI-..uhh, hi! Sorry didn’t know anyone would be down here!” The Blonde barely saved herself from saying something that might’ve been insulting to someone who looked like they could probably snap her like a cheap pencil. Even though internally, Scorpia was holding back the urge to pick up the cat infront of her and just start petting her.

Scorpia was used to this kind of thing, and wanting to look as non-aggressive as possible she wanted out of this situation.

“Sorry! Was just replacing the fuel cells, I’ll be on my way out!” She apologized, lowering her head under the doorframe and side stepping around them. The pair entering with some degree of uncertainty into the Hangar Bay just as Scorpia left.

There was something oddly familiar about the magicat’s friend. Scorpia could almost remember that face but she wasn’t sure if her brain could place it.

But it didn’t matter, she had a job to do. Onwards she marched ahead to Hangar B down the hall. Thinking of what she’d do when she was done, probably add in some exercise or do some calisthenics before taking a much-needed shower. She was getting a tad ripe from the day’s demands.

Her plans came crashing down as she felt her grip on the floor slip. Something skidding out from under her and causing her to fall backwards hard on her back. The wind knocked clean out of her.

Sucking in air, she rolls onto her hands and knees, glancing down at the oddest little metal screw she had ever seen in her life. A metallic purple, with a dark star shaped hole for the screw. She had no idea where it had come from, never having seen a single other item in the Horde use one before.

But she wasn’t a mechanic, maybe she had missed one or somebody had dropped it. Putting it into her pocket as she sat down on her rear. Taking a breather before she went back to her work.

There was plenty left to do and-

“OH!” She had finally remembered. That woman she had just seen was the new Force Captain, Adora. Skiffs could wait a little longer, first impressions were important and being seen as a little scary wasn’t something she wanted to get between them in their future work with eachother.

Quickly getting to her feet, Scorpia turned back down to the Hangar she had just seen them enter.

“This is weird, right? Will she think this is weird?” She argues with herself, opening the door anyways. A rush of wind billowing past her, so strong she almost has to fight it.

The roar of a skiff’s engine greeting her ears. Her adrenaline pumping as she puts the pieces together. Storming forward against the air pushing her back. Gripping the metal underfoot as she spots the skiff starting up and ascend off the ground. The hangar bay doors opening as it skirted away.

She couldn’t believe it, a newly promoted Force Captain stealing a skiff and fleeing away for a joyride!? Adrenaline pounded in her, her blood coursing through her body so furiously she could feel veins on her skull throb by her ears.

She couldn’t let this slide, but if she let them get away that wouldn’t look good. Especially not the part about walking right past them only for them to steal a skiff out from under her. No, she needed to at the very least tail them and document what she could for a report.

With no hesitation, Scorpia leapt into a skiff with a single bound. Starting it up with ease. The hum of the skiff vibrating into the ground under her, and determined she flew off after them.

“No one goes AWOL on my watch.”

* * *

“I take it all back! You’re _officially,_ awesome! I can’t believe you actually stole a skiff!”

“ _Borrowed._ Please don’t make me regret this!” Adora pleaded with Catra, wanting to just enjoy the fresh air for once.

Catra stared up at Adora, admiring the smile on her face as she drove the skiff. But she wanted to drive. Before she could steal the wheel, she thought she heard something that didn’t sound right. Her ear twitching, as her head spun around looking all over.

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked, noticing her sudden look of confusion.

“Is it just me, or is this skiff louder than it should be?”

Her brow scrunching, she could hear something too that sounded off. A droning noise that matched their skiff’s noise coming from somewhere.

“Catra I don’t think…” A glint caught her eye behind them as the sun’s rays reflected off the metal of something tailing behind them. The unmistakable silhouette of another Horde Skiff.

“Oh no.”

Catra’s eyes widened, grabbing the steering paddle on the skiff and trying to wrench it from Adora’s grasp.

“We need to move!” She tugged it back, Adora pulling the other way.

“Catra no! We gotta turn ourselves in.”

“We can’t!” She hisses, lunging forward and nipping Adora’s hand.

“OW”

“Shadow Weaver will _KILL_ me, and you can kiss that promotion of yours, goodbye!” Catra swerved the skiff, taking a hard right. Spotting something on the horizon as an idea formed in her brain. 

“Catra, they’ll figure it out. How could we even get out of this mess?”

“Up ahead’s the Whispering Woods, I can see it Adora…we can lose her in there.”

Thinking that was the craziest idea she’s heard in a long time, Adora protested.

“W-WHAT?! No one’s ever come out of there!”

“Exactly! Perfect place to lose’em!” She clarified, banking hard and deep into the woods before Adora could argue further.

_“CATRAAAAA”_

* * *

Going AWOL, stealing a Skiff, Not filling out the paperwork for said skiff.

_This_ was the person who’d somehow clawed their way up to her rank? They were lucky it was Scorpia who was going after her, if it was anyone else they’d have just locked the doors and waited them out until they either came back in shame, or left them out here forever.

She would handle this, set them straight. The Horde didn’t tolerate people who slacked off or shirked responsibilities like this. Let alone be completely negligent with equipment for something as ridiculous as a joyride.

The Horde had a bowling alley, a pool, and a game room for Pete’s sake! They didn’t have to resort to stealing a skiff, there was even training sims. It was stupid and careless of them, but Scorpia was going to get them back here and now before they got hurt, damaged the skiff, or worst of all, get captured by princesses, since it was just the two of them.

“Come on Hotshot, I’m right on your tail, pull over.” Scorpia muttered, seeing the skiff suddenly sway back and forth before zooming straight ahead. Throwing full caution to the wind as it sped away. Scorpia maintaining her speed, even as she watched the Skiff fly towards the Whispering Woods.

“No, no, no, NO!” She cried, anger turning to fear. These soldiers were heading straight for a no-man’s zone. Not a single person had ever come back from there! What were they thinking? It was practically suicide!

Was this a big suicide attempt? Could she not handle the pressure of being promoted and this was her way of dealing with it? They were _NUTS_ , absolutely crazy, but Scorpia couldn’t let them do this to themselves in good faith.

This wasn’t about rank anymore, now, _NOW_ she was genuinely concerned for them. But even then, flying into the Whispering Woods after them? Was that something she wanted to do?

But this was it, wasn’t it? The moment where Bravery mattered. The moment where a person decides who they are based on their actions. If she let them go now, she felt she was effectively condemning them to death herself. Steeling her will, she plunged her Skiff into the woods without further thought.

* * *

“THEY’RE INSANE!” Catra shrieked, bobbing and weaving inbetween trees and branches, pulling the skiff up.

“CATRA! THEY’RE GAINING!” Adora yelped in horror, clinging tightly to the feline as the Skiff came closer and closer into view.

“Oh my god…It’s her!” She breathed out, catching a glimpse of the shock white hair and massive frame she recognized from back in the Hangar Bay. It was that woman again, the one that looked like she bench-pressed tanks for fun.

Shadow Weaver would’ve been bad to run into, but _this_ chick probably could’ve snapped her spine with a particularly menacing glare.

Catra, looked back, pupils contracting into slits.

“Oh, we’re fucked.”

Adora, realizing both her and Catra we’re staring backwards at her snapped her attention to the front, as the width of a massive tree grew wider in their approach.

“MOVE!” She screamed, tackling Catra and the steering paddle of the skiff and out of the way of the gargantuan tree. A sure death sentence, head on.

* * *

“I’ll getcha, I’ll getcha…” Scorpia muttered as she zoomed ahead.

“Almost gotcha…” She grins, seeing them come ever closer, only to turn suddenly and sharply.

“Huh?” She’s momentarily confused by their turn, realizing too late why they had so abruptly altered course.

She couldn’t even scream as her skiff plowed into the tree head on, shattering both the tree and itself into pieces. Splinter’s raining down as she was flung off the tree, slamming her head into the trunk and falling into the undergrowth below.

The cracking noise and collapse deafening to all who could hear it. The entire woods shook, and the animals seemed to wail in fear. The cacophonous symphony of wildlife contrasting the otherwise stillness of the Skiff’s passenger as she fell down and out of sight.

* * *

“Catra…I…we need to go help her…” Adora spoke solemnly. Her heart pounding in her chest after witnessing that crash. Despite Catra’s insistence on flying away. She was trembling, but resolute in her actions.

“She’s gone Adora, we need to leave…” Her voice quavered, steering them back from the Whispering Woods.

“G-gone? You don’t know that! She could’ve…we can’t just leave her! Forget the promotions, she’s one of us and we can’t just leave our own.”

“SHE’S DEAD ADORA!” Catra snapped, tears welling up in her eyes from stress.

“But we’re not, we’re still alive…Even if she…if she’s survived that she still hasn’t got much time left…we bring her in and she dies, that’s both our heads…especially mine for not stopping you from coming out here…I don’t want to die Adora.”

Catra turned to her, eyes going red as the tears streamed down her face. She was scared for her life, and Adora knew it. Worrying for herself, was one thing. If it were just Adora’s neck on the line, she’d turn herself in. No question.

But she wasn’t capable of condemning Catra to the same fate, no matter how much her conscience disagreed. Knowing she’d hate herself for this decision for the rest of her life, Adora conceded.

“Ok,…let’s go Catra…” She clutches onto her lifelong friend, the both of them torn up from this experience. Riding in silence back to the Fright Zone.

* * *

Her head throbbed, her ears rang. She wasn’t even sure if she was alive. Her vision blurry, and each breath was painful.

She had never gotten into an accident that bad before, her entire body felt like someone had thrown it into a metal drum and shaken it roughly. Her chest ached, sure she had broken a rib in the fall.

She reached up to a branch for support, afraid that she’d grab it and snip it off by accident, but found her left claw was broken. She couldn’t grab anything at all. Her ears rang, and she opened her mouth to scream for help.

“HEL-“ but burst into a racking cough, something in her chest jostling around. A sharp stabbing pain telling her just how banged up she was.

Those two were Horde too, they had to have seen that happen. Surely, they’d come help her, or a search party or something would be sent out. Someone would find her down here, right?

Another wave of blurry vision and that painful ringing came back. She smelled iron, as blood poured down the front of her face. It was time to do an inventory of herself, figure out just how bad of a situation she was in.

A concussion, head trauma. Broken ribs, broken claw. Back was surprisingly ok, at least for now. She still had adrenaline pumping through her, so her pain was minimized, neck was fine. Legs, sore and maybe a sprained ankle, but fine. She was in bad shape, and her eyes fluttered closed. Thinking just how nice it’d be to nap until help arrived.

They’d be coming soon, she knew it. But the throbbing persisted, keeping her awake. Now, there was some odd light that accompanied the blurry vision.

But that wasn’t the typical side effect of a concussion. Her eyes shot open, realizing the odd blue light was coming from deeper into the Whispering Woods.

She had heard stories of all manner of horrible things in these woods, and although the thought of barely half of them shook her to her core, her body moved on it’s own. Her one good claw helping to raise her to her feet, as she limped over the roots along the floor. A woman’s voice calling out to her.

“You there~ Come closer…” The strange woman’s voice cooed.

“Help…please…” Scorpia begged, her foot snagging onto a root and falling over onto her aching chest. Gritting her teeth as a single tear slid down her face. She was managing the pain well, but it was still unbearable.

“Who’s out there? I need help…” she pleaded once more. Reaching her good claw out in the direction of the unknown light. The blue shade around something golden sticking out of the ground in the distance. She couldn’t make it out as her vision grew ever blurrier.

She could’ve sworn she’d just heard the sound of a baby crying. Red flashed before her eyes, someone screaming and another Scorpioni running past her into the woods. She wasn’t sure what these woods were but she was terrified for her life.

“Someone, please, anyone!” She cried out, turning around to the motion she had saw out of the corner of her eye. That woman’s voice responding, emanating from that odd golden thing infront of her.

“You aren’t quite who I was expecting…”

“I need help…please…” Scorpia reached out to the unknown golden object again.

The voice hesitated, and the blue light grew dim.

“…Very Well. I have run the diagnostics, and you will be satisfactorily compatible.”

“What?” Scorpia asked, her claws finally touching the bizarre thing. Feeling her vision suddenly grow clear. At last seeing the source of the voice and her savior. The golden hilt of a sword, outstretched from the ground, wrapped up in vines.

A blue gemstone by the base shifting colors, seeming to fill with a strange ichor and changing from azure, to lavender, to a firm and bloody crimson.

Scorpia felt her breathing ease, her mind clearing as energy from the sword flowed into her. Washing down her pincers and into her body as her pain dissipated. Her wounds healing, and the most bizarre warmth she had never felt before, that put her at ease.

She found herself kneeling at the sword’s place. Totally ignorant as more voices came, her eyes shutting as she took the feeling in.

“This way! I think I heard the shouting over here!” A man’s voice cried, leaping over the many roots and vines that littered the floor. Carrying his quiver of arrows firmly on his back, and tailed by the Princess of Brightmoon herself, Glimmer.

“Sounds about where that tree fell…”

She stepped into the clearing with Bow, the pair stopping when they spotted the odd woman kneeling at the base of the sword. A horde insignia on her back and drying blood on her face. Leaning against the sword for support, her eyes glowing bright white.

Bow wasn’t sure if he should notch an arrow, knowing the voice was calling for help. But Glimmer was not one to hesitate, bringing her hands up and channeling energy.

“HORDE SOLDIER!” She screeched, but the woman on the ground did not move or seem to notice. Bow’s datapad was burning a hole in his pocket, detecting the overwhelming energy coming from Scorpia. Eyes still entirely white.

“Glimmer, I don’t think she can hear you…”

He was right of course, another voice was overpowering her mind and senses.

Seemingly in a room of unknown location, in the void of existence. Surrounded by Crystals, Scorpia found herself kneeling before this massive woman. Her hair straight and rigid, her eyes blue and uncompromisingly vigilant. Designs running down her dress that resembled circuitry.

“I am Lighthope, and you Scorpia will be the protector of Etheria. You Scorpia, shall be my She-Ra.” Her voice echoed, as Scorpia lost consciousness entirely. Collapsing before the rebels in a heap.

Leaving them dumbfounded and unsure of what to make of the odd horde soldier they found, injured and alone, but filled with such peculiar magic.


	2. Glitter and Gold

“She was calling for help, Glimmer.”

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t a trick, or that she might not still be a threat.” Glimmer reasoned, though Bow was skeptical as she was still as a statue. Head bowed in her kneeling position where she had seemingly been frozen or petrified in her unconscious state. 

“She’s got all that blood on her face.”

“How do you even know it’s hers?”

“Glimmer, _LOOK_ at her.” Bow motions to Scorpia, still covered in scuffs and bits of trees, noting the grass that had been displaced. Indicating that she had half-dragged half-crawled her way there.

She hated to admit it, but Bow was probably right. Still, it would be careless to potentially fall for this too easily.

“Check her over then, I’ll stand watch incase it becomes an ambush. You were always better at first aid when we were kids anyways.”

Bow sighed. He’d prefer her help in checking the woman over, but this would have to do. About to lean in before Glimmer placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, we should get that sword out of her ha-, claws. Before you do anything. Incase she wakes up.”

“Right…” Bow agreed, reaching in and grabbing the sword’s handle, giving a tug and finding the woman’s grip was too strong on the sword, even in her unconscious state.

“Came all this way for First Ones Tech, and she still wants it for the Horde even when she's out cold, gotta respect the determination.” He commented, Glimmer groaning in frustration. Grabbing the Sword and teleporting a foot to the left, nearly toppling over from the weight of it. She was surprised with how almost impressively weighty it was. Scorpia’s claw falling to her side with her other claw.

Now fully able to check her over, Bow reached into his quiver. Grabbing a storage arrow and opening up the head, withdrawing some small materials he always kept on him, including a moist towelette and some bandages. Tearing open the towelette’s package with his teeth and pulling out the handy little thing with a flourish.

Dabbing at the drying blood on her face. She was scuffed, but nothing immediately struck him as seeming to be particularly awful aside from the blood on her face. Both her claws were in good condition, she had a tail. Which was odd, but probably normal for her species, whatever she was.

“Think she’s a Scorpioni? Fright Zone used to be their kingdom back in the day, right?”

Glimmer stared at Scorpia quizzically. Now that she was really looking at her, that seemed to line up. She had heard her mother mention the Scorpioni people, and how long ago when the Horde invaded, their kingdom was first hit. Since then Scorpioni were rare, rare enough that she had never seen one before. But all the signs were there, red carapace, claws and tail, large natural size.

“Sounds like a fair bet.”

Bow tilted his head, squinting at the spot on Scorpia’s forehead where the blood had dried on. An almost hairline scar ran down her forehead to the bridge of her nose. It seemed like it had been there for years, but that didn’t quite make sense. The blood was new, but the wound seemed to have healed years ago, or must’ve happened recently through magical means. Eyeing the path she had taken from the crash site, Bow made an odd conclusion.

“Glimmer, I think that sword healed her.”

“Great, a sword that heals people. How counter-productive…” She rolls her eyes. It must’ve been fairly strong magic to have nearly overloaded Bow’s scanner minutes earlier. Which made it still incredibly interesting and potentially useful. Then there was the injured Horde soldier.

“Still, not complaining. We just bagged ourselves some wonderful tech _and_ a Prisoner, Bow pick her up and let’s go.”

Bow glanced down at the massive woman’s body, one of her thighs alone was almost the size of his waist. But he’d be remiss not to at least make the attempt to lift her. Bending his knees and hoping all his exercise was worth something. Getting her arm over his shoulder and slowly trying to raise her.

Feeling as if she was actively pulling him down, the Archer stopped and took a deep breath.

“Gonna need some help here…she’s uh…heavier than she looks.”

Glimmer found that hard to believe, she already looked pretty heavy with that thick armored carapace.

“D-don’t worry…I gooot iiitt….” Came a voice from the source none of them expected, the woman they suspected to be completely down for the count. Scorpia lifted her head up groggily, as if she had come out of a long nap.

“You guys would not believe the weirdest dream I had, there was a sword…and this lady that…” she grumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Blinking a few times as she finally saw the horrified faces of the strangers around her.

“Wait, who are yo-?”

Glimmer, realizing the immediate concern of the scorpioni’s size and growing awareness of the situation, quickly ordered out.

“BOW! STEEL CABLE ROPE NOW.”

“ON IT.” He chirped, grabbing the special arrow he had just for occasions such as this, squeezing at the tip as the steel cables burst out, grappling around Scorpia’s claws in an instant and wrapping them together.

“OW! What the...” She barely processed further who the two strangers were, finally catching on.

“Oh…rebellion…” She sighed, testing the strength of her binds. They were steel fiber cables, which to anyone else might’ve been a challenge. For her, she could snap them easily with a simple tug. Though, it would obviously be a bad idea right now.

No point in showing strength or capability while they were looking at her, and her tail was untouched by them. She’d take her opportunity later, but not now. Now was the time to play dumb and get info when she could, or maybe try to convince them to let her go free.

She wanted to get back home, get herself checked out after that interaction with the first one’s tech. Her head still swirling with that strange woman, and her insistence on her being this “She-Ra”. Likely Scorpia’s mind making something up while she was concussed, but regardless the tech would still be useful to grab before she made her way back. If she was lucky, she’d be able to meet her inevitable rescue team that’d come for her.

“We got you now, Horde spy!” Glimmer pointed a finger in Scorpia’s face triumphantly.

“Now, you’re going to tell us what we want to hear. First, how did you get here, and why?”

“If you can remember…” Bow interjected, figuring she did take a pretty hard fall.

“ _BOW_ …” Glimmer hissed.

“Why would you say that?! You just gave her an out!”

“Well she probably got hurt in the crash! I just wanted to be considerate!”

Scorpia snorted, these two were not good at interrogation at all. She actually kinda felt bad.

“Wow, mind if I give you two some pointers? Like, first you should probably try to bind the person before they wake up. I had a solid couple seconds window to, ya know, attack either of you.”

Feeling offended, that their prisoner was giving them lessons in interrogation, Glimmer guffawed and counterpointed.

“Well, we _WOULD_ have, if Bow wasn’t so worried about your boo-boos.”

“Hey, I think it’s important that we treat our prisoner’s with respect and care, even if the _Horde_ might not. Never know, maybe we could make the difference.” He defended, Scorpia nodding and sitting back on a rock, crossing her legs.

“That’s a positive outlook, I like that. I’ll be sure to let the rest of them know that when I get back to the Frightzone.”

Glimmer decided to leverage what she had available, pointing the large sword at Scorpia’s chin, ever so slightly lifting it up with the tip.

“Uhp-bup-bup! Nope, you’re coming with us to Brightmoon until you’ve recovered and can tell us all we wanna to know.”

Scorpia’s gaze narrowed, she hated being associated with princesses like this one. Arrogant, aggressive, and fighting for the freedom to live in some hovel rather than the order of the Horde. She wasn’t going to take that, from some pint-sized glitter covered piece of rebel trash.

“Or, Or…You let me go right now, and I forget this little kidnapping attempt on a wounded officer, you just tried to do, capturing a Force Captain and all. Because let me tell you right now, you won’t get a word out of me. My mind is a steel trap, but stronger than steel because it’s made out of near indestructible chitin. So why don’t you save yourselves some time and undo this cable, let me go, and you keep that freaky little sword with the weird woman in it, talking about a She-Ra or whatever.”

Not sure how to take some of that information, or entirely willing to unpack it, Glimmer lowered the sword in confusion.

“Uh, Bow. I think your theory about her hitting her head might have some truth to it.”

He nodded, gritting his teeth as he stared at the scorpioni with immense concern.

“Yeah…we should probably get you looked at first…do you remember your name still? What you we’re doing here?”

Realizing that she’d get nowhere if they thought she was crazy, Scorpia reluctantly informed them of her situation, starting with the basics.

“Force Captain Scorpia, Serial Code LEA Dash 2 O’4,19, 83. I’m 19 years old, and I’m having a terrible day. I was working in the hangar bay, doing my duty putting batteries in skiffs, when two hooligans decide to go joyriding in one. I chase them down on my own skiff to turn them in, and then next thing I know I’m plowed head-first into a tree, and…” Scorpia paused, her memory suddenly growing foggy. There was all that light and that woman, but she couldn’t quite process it anymore. Like knowing a word but it being on the tip of your tongue. An entire memory slightly out of reach.

That blank look on her face was concerning, Glimmer sweeping the area with her eyes. Her story didn’t seem right, if she was chasing someone through here, surely they saw her crash. So, where were they?

“Well then, Scorpia, where’s the other two then?”

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, the other two soldiers. The ones you chased, surely they saw you crash…where are they?” 

Scorpia went silent for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she should bluff or tell the truth. If she bluffed that they were close, the Princesses might backoff. But if she was wrong and they actually were close, their paranoia could make this whole situation worse. Princesses were tough, and if they saw fit to fight, they’d be wiped out. But, if they weren’t anywhere close, then Scorpia was at a number’s disadvantage and any attempt to escape would be hindered. She was terrified, no clue what to say.

“I uh, I don’t know.”

Glimmer squinted her eyes, pressing the Force Captain.

“You’re not good at lying you know, if there really were two more soldiers and they saw you crash, then why isn’t there at least one more around here? One to tend to your wounds and another to return with help. You expect me to believe they saw you crash and just left you there?”

Now that she thought about it, the Princess had made a solid point. It didn’t make sense that neither of them came down to check on her. If she was injured, they should’ve tried to locate her before getting help, make sure she was alright. But that wasn’t what happened at all. She was thrown down from her skiff into the jaws of the rebellion, with seemingly no backup in site. Why?

Past insecurities clawed their way up from deep in the pit of Scorpia’s memory, inching their way up like a ghoul out of a decrepit well. She almost felt like it was scratching its way up her throat, swallowing down her emotions.

Dejectedly, Scorpia finally answered back.

“You see anyone else? It’s just me now, ok?”

She turns her head away from them, not wanting the Princess to look her in the eyes. Her eyes starting to water. Never let them watch her cry, she didn’t think she could take the idea of being emotional infront of one of these rebels.

She was a Force Captain, and even if her beloved Horde had abandoned her, she wouldn’t betray them. She knew they’d take her back moment she got the chance, it had to have been a mistake, being left like that.

“Glimmer.” Bow put a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder as she formulated her own idea as to what had happened. If the Scorpioni was telling the truth, then the Horde was even more callous then even she had believed. Willing to throw their own soldiers away. That saddened visage she gave reminded Glimmer of an old painting she saw frequently in Mystacor.

In the art wing, a single oil painting that ingrained into her mind. The depiction of the tragic death of the Sorceress Flora. How she sat on a treestump after the loss of her love, Princess Pyrrha. Sitting on that stump as the forrest fires consumed her, this listlessly despondent look. As if her heart had grown hollow, eyes staring endlessly but processing nothing.

Deciding that the Scorpioni’s attitude made her story seem to ring true, Glimmer decided it wasn’t worth her time to press further.

“…whatever, you’re coming with us. They’ll interrogate you further in Brightmoon. On your feet.” 

Scorpia slowly raised up, head down. Though her mind told her she could snap her bonds with ease, she didn’t see the point. She deserved this, she was a hard worker, but still never done enough for the Horde. She wasn’t the princess they needed, and she slacked off too much. If they left her behind, they had left behind a burden.

Taking a moment to reconvene with Bow, Glimmer leaned in to talk with him.

“Ya know, I thought taking in my first Horde Prisoner would feel better than this.” She admitted, Bow patting her shoulder.

“Yeah… I don’t know whether the Horde’s coming back for her if they left her like she said. But hey, more for the rebellion the merrier.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes.

“Don’t know if I’d go that far with her.”

“Whatever her situation is, we can at least try to get some info out of her, and even if we don’t, we at least got the sword.” Bow counterpointed, trotting ahead to join Scorpia. 

“Guess you’re right…” She marched forward, taking the lead.

“To Brightmoon it is! Think it was this way.” She proudly asserts teleporting to the front after snatching Bow’s Datapad. Bow staying back to walk just behind Scorpia. Her tail quivering and tensing.

“Mind uh…not being there? My tail’s kinda reflexive, stay back there and good chance you get stung.” She warned, used to warning Horde cadets from approaching her from behind too suddenly. Though, in the presence of rebels keeping that little fact a secret probably would’ve been advantageous to her. Sadly, the words had been said already, so there was no point in trying to take that back.

“ _Oh_ ” Bow’s voice cracked in mild concern not sure if he wanted to stay further away or if walking infront would be best now, not sure how to take this info.

“Is uh…should I be concerned? It’s not…is it like poisonous or…?”

Feeling that seeming more dangerous would be bad, as it would necessitate more bindings. Scorpia underplayed her poison.

“It’ll probably make your arm go a little numb for like an hour, maybe an hour and a half. But aside from that it’s not much more dangerous than any of the rest of my spikes…”

Bow wasn’t sure if he could trust that, and although he typically wasn’t the type to let these things slide, something in him told him to trust his instincts here. It was going to be a bit of a walk, and he thought if he could foster some trust, he might be able to foster some convincing with the Scorpioni. Make some small talk, something to put her at ease.

“So, um…I’m Bow by the way, couldn’t remember if I told you my name or not.”

“Bowl?” Scorpia raised an eyebrow.

“No, uh, Bow. Like, the Bow I use? Rhymes with _Row_?”

“Ohhh, sorry. My hearing is still kinda weird, feel like my ear’s popped or something…”

“Hmm, try yawning. That tends to fix those things.”

It wasn’t a bad suggestion, but it seemed unlikely to be helpful.

“How am I supposed to yawn on command, aren’t they rando-“ Overcome with the sudden need to yawn, her mouth opened mid question. Her ear popping, the Force Captain letting her jaw roll around after and tapping her cheek with her shoulder.

“Oh wow…that worked…thanks.”

“No problem.” Bow gave her a little smile, covering his mouth as he found himself yawning too.

The walk was awkward, to put it mildly. Being friendly with one’s captors was a bizarre feeling.

“Soooo…woman told you about a, She-Ra, that was the name right?” Bow asked, the name sounding familiar, but he still couldn’t quite place it. Sure he had heard it before.

Scorpia shook her head.

“Look, I don’t know what that was, a hallucination, whatever. I don’t know anything about it, just that I think I had a concussion not that long ago, so don’t take my word for it.” She deflected. There was no point going on about something she couldn’t remember well, let alone one she wasn’t even sure was a real memory. Even if it was, talking about it with Rebel Scum was a big no-no. Less intel they had, the better. That’s how wars were won, having more intel then your enemy.

Well, that, and more troops, better morale, well-kept supply lines. Actually, the more that Scorpia thought about it, a lot of things went into maintaining this war, her mind wandering. Wondering how the Rebellion was still around with their general lack of certain essential qualities or a decent army.

Naturally the optimist, she was already spinning her capture into an opportunity to learn about the Rebellion firsthand. When she inevitably got back to the Horde, she’d have such info to share with them. They’d be bringing her into Brightmoon of all places, their primary facility. The HQ of their entire rebellious operation. She’d commit every hallway to memory, every step. Counting steps if they had to blindfold her.

They might not have sent help for her, but that didn’t mean Scorpia had lost sight of the Horde’s goals. Peace to Etheria through Order. Plumbing, Sustainable food sources, Education, Purpose and Job delegation. She’d deal with the poor excuses for soldiers that had left her behind later.

She could’ve sworn that the recent batch of Cadets were strangely underprepared, though she equated that to reallocation of resources. The rebellion had been giving the Horde trouble in recent years, such as attacks coming from supposedly pacifistic territories.

Growing increasingly aggravated by the datapad’s fickleness in reporting accurate locations, Glimmer rashly resolved to teleport ahead, enragedly roaring as she flickered away.

“She usually get frustrated this easily?” Scorpia questioned, scrunching her nose up as a foul smell reached her. Though she thought not to comment on it. Not wanting to seem like a fool before she identified it, the smell being almost familiar.

“Honestly? Yeah, pretty much.” Bow shrugged with a smirk.

Scorpia sniffed the air once more, it was subtle, but familiar. The exact source of such a smell was just on the tip of her tongue, a memory just out of reach.

Taken from her pondering, came the sounds of sobbing. Echoing through the woods from up ahead, the distinct cries of the anguished Princess of Brightmoon.

Grasping Scorpia’s bonds, Bow trudged forward filled with trepidation. He knew that tone permeated her sobs. She wasn’t crying out in pain, but sorrow. 

Scorpia’s eyes widened as she finally recognized the smell. The coppery sulfur smell that came from Horde-issued electronic weaponry. It always left behind a lingering odor in any battlefield where large munitions or plentiful machinery was involved. Her heart falling as she knew what was going to be ahead.

Glimmer stood weeping at the edge of the village, or rather what used to be a small village. A tiny cluster of former clay homes left in ruins with scorchmarks embedded into the walls. The watchtower that accompanied the outpost a crumbling mess, toppled over and crushing one of the huts. Glimmer kneeled down, grasping a hunk of terracotta.

Painted onto that piece of wall was a child’s drawing, a satyr holding hands with their parent.

Glimmer didn’t know what to say, but could feel the eyes of the Force Captain on her. Speechless at the sight of the wreckage, averting her gaze from it.

“Have you nothing to say? Have you really nothing to say when you come face to face with the things your Horde does?”

Glimmer rebuked, her face hardening as she turned to Scorpia.

Scorpia’s jaw clenched before she spoke. Deadpan.

“It’s a tragedy, ok? I would love to have this handled peacefully, no fighting. But you rebels just refuse to compromise your misguided ideas of freedom when someone shows up at your doorstep and says ‘I can make your life better.’”

Bow threw his hand off of Scorpia’s bonds, backing away from her in frustration. Glimmer had half a mind to punch the Force Commander then and there.

“ ‘make their lives better’? How is any of this, better? How can you… How can you even say that? Did these people ask for your help? Did they ask for this?” Glimmer spat.

Scorpia snapped, the answer seemed so simple to her.

“The Horde unifies people, they aren’t spread amongst a dozen different little kingdoms or towns. They have supply lines, community. What does the rebellion have? A bunch of little villages that can’t even defend themselves. We have the means to make the world better, but no one wants us, or Hordak. They don’t want a purpose, and all we want to do is just give them that.” She retorted. Bow shaking his head in disgust.

Glimmer growled as she spoke. She couldn’t believe she was hearing this, from a Scorpioni of all people.

“PURPOSE?! All the Horde has ever done in the decades since their arrival is poison our land, burn down our cities, and destroy anything in their path! Even the Scorpioni Kingdoms of the Frightzone, your own people! How can you of all people agree with this?”

Scorpia didn’t understand, couldn’t tolerate this besmirchment of her grandfather’s name. Anger boiling inside her as this arrogant flashy child told her how ‘terrible’ she was. 

“My grandfather was loyal to the Horde since they arrived, just as my mothers were, and just as I am. Don’t you tell me what my people did, ‘your highness’. You don’t get to talk to me that way just cause you’re royalty, cause guess what honey? So am I.”

Scorpia barely held herself back from ripping her bonds clean off, her newly developed plan wouldn’t work if she couldn’t get more info from the inside. Fighting now was useless, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t argue with them.

Glimmer’s snarl fell at Scorpia’s words, shocked as she stared at this woman. No wonder she was the only Scorpioni she had ever seen. Bow too seemed to piece it together from Scorpia’s words, but Scorpia continued on while they were shocked.

“And my family wanted me to be here, so gosh darn it, I am. I’m not going to sugarcoat things and say I enjoy everything the Horde’s ever done. They can be downright cruel, sure. Don’t always do things the right way, and it’s imperfect. Yeah but…”

Scorpia was trying to make a point here. A point where one admits to fault to point out a greater good. For that fleeting moment she found herself unsure if she could honestly say something good about the Horde. She felt stupid, they had raised her for so long and she just all of the sudden couldn’t find herself able to say something nice about them. Tears welling in her eyes from frustration as she finally made her point.

“It’s home…my family…they’re all I got.”

Oh now she had gone and done it, she was crying infront of the rebels. Scorpia hung her head, they couldn’t see her like this.

Despite Glimmer’s anger with the Force Captain, something in her couldn’t bear to see someone like this. So ultimately lost in their devotion to something wrong, and to some degree she could almost tell Scorpia knew it was too. But she couldn’t let her guard down now. Not yet at least.

She groaned in aggravation at the complicated feelings bubbling inside her over the Force Captain. Deciding to continue this exchange later. Hopping down the ledge in the direction to Brightmoon.

“Forget about it…” she muttered. Bow left to continue guiding Scorpia ahead. The Scorpioni raising her head back up and staring ahead. Steeling her facial expression in their presence.

But Bow could tell there was more to it, and wondered if he could pry just enough to maybe make a breakthrough with the Force Captain. 

“Parents wanted you in this job huh?”

Scorpia didn’t speak, but her mind started to wander. Thinking about that broken piece of mural Glimmer had been holding. Reminded of the murals she had sat beside as a child whenever she felt lonely or stressed, and how they seemed so similar. Wondering where the child who drew those murals went. Whether their parents had swooped them up and ran with them, or if they had been placed alongside other kids in the Horde’s ranks to one day become a soldier too.

Finally, Scorpia admitted it.

“…I…don’t know.” 

A scream echoes from ahead, Glimmer comes bounding out of a burst of light with the Sword held outstretched. Making high-knees as she fled from the terror.

“THERE’S SOMETHING OUT THERE! SOMETHING _BIG_.”

A rumble is felt underneath their feet, as Bow shouts back.

“HOW BIG?” The archer questions, readying his namesake and crouching down. Notching an arrow.

The second rumble knocks them off their feet. Glimmer dropping the sword onto the ground as Scorpia feels her heart thump harder in her chest, barely avoiding completely toppling over, using her tail to tripod herself up.

Bow let out a little squeak of displeasure at the sight of the beast, as it clawed its way out of the ground.

A dozen bio luminescent eyes of varying sizes on the face of some monstrous beetle at least 25 feet tall, and twice as long. Cyan stripes running down it’s back, with an open maw, screeching with fury. A massive horn jutting out of its forehead as it’s mandibles clicked and beckoned them forward, demanding that they be its prey.

Taking this as calmly as one could, Bow made his acknowledgement of the creature’s formidable appearance known.

“Oh, PRETTY BIG THEN.”

The Beast rampaged forth, shattering the ground with its many legs. Each one coming down like a foot-wide spear. Glimmer narrowly avoiding them as Bow fell back, fleeing from the Beast, the ground opening up to nearly swallow them whole. Scorpia, able to get to her feet quicker, backpedaled away, not wanting the Beast out of her sight.

One leg came down towards Glimmer, Bow screamed

“Watch Out!” just as she teleported away onto a nearby branch. Taking the initiative as she leapt onto the Beast’s face. Bouncing off him with a burst of light, expertly landing on her feet next to them.

Scorpia kept her distance, wanting to see how these Rebels fared. They were doing decently enough, but if they absolutely needed her she’d snap the cables and jump in. Otherwise breaking the cables would bring questions as to why she was coming with them.

However, Glimmer’s maneuver only angered the Beast further, charging ahead in response. Bow readying an arrow with lightning reflexes. Before one could typically process such a move, the Arrow had hit its mark. Exploding into a goop of Bow’s own creation. Normally strong enough to subdue a few average healthy soldiers, the Beast flexed its jaw and chomped it down.

Taking her moment of opportunity while it chewed down the restraining goo, Glimmer advanced. Trying to push the Beast back and unleashing a barrage of wild photokinetic blasts. Unfocused as she flailed her arms in unrestrained bursts.

The magic was like that of a child, and Scorpia knew that. It wasn’t as elegant as she had come to believe Princesses were capable of, which told her she wasn’t much of a fighter, or at least not an experienced one. But training in the Horde made her focus on the movements her enemies would make, especially their shoulders. As the beast’s reared back it’s left shoulder, Scorpia knew immediately what was about to happen. Glimmer was about to be crushed to death or speared on the end of its left leg.

“MOVE.” She shouts, easily snapping the steel cables as if they were just thread. Barreling forward, her feet catching the sword under them and causing her to slip forward. Stumbling, Glimmer’s head turning back to Scorpia as the leg raised, oblivious to the danger as the larger woman came at her. Feeling her momentum driving her to fall, Scorpia tackled Glimmer and leaned forward. Catching her in her arms as she rolled underneath the Beast as its leg fell. Burying deep into the earth.

The two finding themselves underneath the Beast. Scorpia ontop of Glimmer, holding herself up so as not to crush her. Chest to chest as Scorpia protected her with her body. Feeling her almost straddling her, Glimmer tried desperately not to make a comment about this. Furious that she had swooped in only to put them both in such a compromising position.

“I gotcha, your highness!”

“What are you…”

Her tail reared up, striking the Beast multiple times, knowing it’d certainly take a few to get the job done. The Beast shrieking in pain, scuttling its legs as it turned around, trying to trample them. A metal clanking noise reverberated as the Sword was kicked inwards to them by his struggles. Scorpia’s eyes locking onto the massive blade, thinking that if she could get that it’d turn the tide here.

She was never much good with a sword or most weapons, but something big and shiny like that swinging around might scare it more than anything else she could do.

“HEY!” Bow cried out, an arrow sailing into its face. Exploding into a cloud of irritating smoke. The Beast shook it off, lowering its head down with it’s Horn aimed at Bow. Moving in to gore him off the end of it and taking its attention away from them.

Narrowly avoiding hitting them, the slightly woozy beast stormed forward in its uneasy gait. BOW.” Glimmer shrieked, teleporting again in a flash, grabbing Bow and pulling him down. The horn of the Beast embedding into the tree above them. Slowly losing its mind from the poison coursing through its body, it dug it’s heels in, as if to topple it’s new opponent. The tree itself.

Its numerous limbs drawing ever closer to trampling them underfoot. Vying desperately to rend their souls from their very bodies, the pair hugging eachother in fear. Glimmer completely forgetting her capability to teleport as the Beast blocked out any light from view. A lumbering abomination hellbent on their demise.

Slamming her claws into the ground, Scorpia pulled herself to her feet. Snatching up the sword on the ground with determination coursing through her veins. Knowing that this was the time to act before they’d be turned to mush beneath the Beast.

“Hey Big Guy! You want to pick on someone, pick on someone your own size!” She raised the Sword, holding it as she’d seen a fencer do, brandishing it out and waving it around to catch its attention. The Beast pulled it’s Horn out of the gaping hole of the tree, the bisected tree folding backwards onto itself. Cracking like a gunshot as it collapsed down to the forest floor.

Crazed and Dazed, the Beast dug its legs into the dirt like a bull about to charge, the exchange reminding Scorpia of a western showdown. But now it was time to draw, the Beast lowering its head down for one final lunge.

Scorpia did not budge, narrowing her eyes on the creature. Raising the sword one-clawed up for an axe-strike. Her breath labored as something felt wrong with the sword in her grasp. Her body shivered as it moved ever closer, adrenaline in her body making each footfall feel as if it were in slow-motion.

50 Feet Away…40 Feet Away… 

“Scorpia~” That voice from before called, radiating down her arm from the sword as its reddened gemstone seemed to glow. The light intensifying in blinding red. She shook her head, knowing she needed to focus as the necessary strike’s timing became ever apparent.

30 Feet Away

“Scorpia, You are my chosen, You will carry our strength…”

Something wasn’t right, that voice was back, but she was fine. Aside from this terrible pain in her side, just by her ribs.

20 Feet. 10 Feet.

Time was speeding up again, her heart slamming against the walls of her ribcage as she tried to block out that voice.

“You, will fight for the Honor of Grayskull…” The voice rattled inside her brain as the sword hit the beast in a single axehanded swing. Causing it to recoil amidst the burst of blinding light that radiated from her. Not realizing as that voice rattled around, her own mouth moved to mimic the sounds it barely understood.

"For The Honor of Grayskull!"

With that, golden rays shot from her body, her form obscured just as a flame disappears beneath the majesty of the sun. Her spectators, the rebels Bow and Glimmer found themselves overwhelmed by the flash of energy. As if she was struck by lightning, illuminating her very soul and bringing it forth for all to bear witness.

Leaving in its place this new woman, who seemed so different yet so familiar.

Her once short hair, barely a couple inches in length, had cascaded down to barely passing her chin. Swooped on her right side. Barely cresting as it touched her chitinous armor, all her previously reddened carapace had turned to such a glittering gold.

Her eyes were red as rubies, her skin unearthly pale as snow. A crown beset itself underneath her hair, a single reddened garnet to match her eyes, almost giving the appearance in the dark as if she had three orbs to view the world through. All knowing and all powerful.

The scar that barely touched the bridge of her nose glowed a yellowed hue, like a crack glimpsing into the heavens themselves.

Her chest encapsulated in an armored tunic, another reddened stone in the center of her chest. 8 tendrils extending out from the stone, emblazoned into the metal, like electricity or the legs of the creature from which she got her name.

A battleskirt of the same material around her waist, reddened at the tips inbetween each layer, with golden greaves ending at her ankles.

The Sword in her claws had changed from its bluish metallic tint to a reddish pink, to match her gemstone and eyes. The new woman in her place standing at a powerful 12 feet tall, able to stare the Beast that had charged her in the eyes. Subduing it into submission with just a glance. The Beast bowing its head for this seemingly deity that appeared in Scorpia's place. Finally collapsing after succumbing to the multiple stings it had received.

With the dust settling in the wake of the Beast’s defeat, Scorpia finally locked eyes with the rebels, who stared in awe at the woman infront of them. Bow, thankful for being able to witness such an event that he knew, even at that moment, would be one of the hallmark moments of his entire life. Glimmer too thought similarly, with the added awe of seeing anyone in such a state.

She was massive, and though the woman seemed larger than life before, she didn’t quite know where to qualify this new woman. Although her anger had flared with the Scorpioni minutes prior, the save she had made combined with her bizarre new form definitely was working to change her mind. Though she feared the idea that this woman had ever been with the Horde, for the sheer power she must’ve possessed.

She had been able to break her bonds the entire time, but simply refused out of some bizarre kindness and civility? Just what kind of person was she?

With their gazes of total awe aimed at her direction, Scorpia was slow to realize why until she caught her reflection in the near pink blade of the sword. The woman in the reflection with eyes the color of magma, the scar down her face and hair down to her neck, covered in armor. Her claws, which she had known her entire life to be red, were shining as brightly as the finest gold coin.

“Oh, my gods it’s finally happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Chapter 2 huh? I hope you enjoyed, and for the record I'm more active on Tumblr. 
> 
> Not much of an artist, but I actually made an attempt at drawing Scor-Ra, so if anyone is interested in that I have it  
> [here](https://bluestyeehaw42.tumblr.com/post/625217850285703168/i-drew-my-best-attempt-at-a-scor-ra-a-few-days)


	3. Determination

“Adora, come on.” Catra called, trying to keep things casual as they made their way to the communal showers. They were dirty from the events of the day, covered in sweat from the training exercises. But underlying that was the sense of guilt from what had happened before.

She wanted to calm down, a cold shower was what she needed to wake her up. Clear her mind and bring her back to reality. Adora, however, dragged her feet behind Catra, still in shock. Her eyes staring off into the nothing as her mind replayed the events in her head.

The flight, the crash, the sound of the tree splintering, the way that woman’s body was flung out and into the woods like a ragdoll.

“Adora…” Catra pleaded again, putting her hand on Adora’s shoulder, the Blonde slowly turning her head to look at Catra. She didn’t say a word, but the look of listlessness and barely reserved anxiety.

“Come on, we need to just…forget about all this.” She insisted, her hand drifting down Adora’s shoulder, down the length of her arm, and finally grasping her hand. Pulling her to coax her forward, but she stood rigid. Silent before she uttered out in a weak voice

“H-how?” She blinked, staring at Catra intently as her eyes watered.

“How can I just…continue my life like nothing’s happened? Catra w-we-”

Catra suddenly lunged forward. Placing a hand on Adora’s mouth, pushing her into the wall. Frantically sweeping both sides of the hall to make sure no one was around. Her tail swaying behind her as she pled her case.

“She followed us, went out there, made her own choice to do something that she didn’t have to do. She could’ve let us go and punished us when we got back, reported us, anything else. She chose to go out there, and she got herself killed, Adora. She is Dead, we are not.”

Adora had never been afraid of Catra before in her life, after all, she always had a tendency towards paranoia at points in her life. Thinking Adora was going to abandon her, thinking everyone hated her, all sorts of crazy stuff. But the way her hair was standing up on end, her eyes, wide, teeth bared. She was more feral than usual, and even her claws dug into Adora’s arm.

“I won’t tell you again, we can’t afford to let this get out. If anyone asks, deny, deny, deny. We weren’t out, we just took a nap in one of the cargo wings, by the old hidey spot we had as kids.”

She shook Adora as she made her points, wanting each idea to sink into her little blonde head.

“That’s why we weren’t in the barracks, that’s why no one could find us, we don’t have a witness for the alibi, but they’ll be too distracted by us admitting to such a minor offense they won’t think twice. Got it?”

Adora shook her head.

“I can’t…” Her voice muffled against Catra’s hand.

“Adora…please…do this for me…” The Feline begged, taking her hand off the blonde’s mouth and grasping one of Adora’s with both of hers.

Adora’s chest hurt, she knew the stakes involved. Her best friend’s life and her own, the amount of times Shadow Weaver had threatened them as children, and the brutality of Hordak’s rule over the Horde. Her throat dried as if she were swallowing down sand.

Catra’s features softened as she clung so tightly to Adora’s hands, feeling that if she were to let go for a moment, she’d lose her grasp on life itself. Adora felt those hands in hers, the woman she had known her entire life, and knowing that there was no way she could clear her mind of this guilt without running into that same conclusion she had come to back in the whispering woods.

“I don’t…I’m… I just keep seeing her hit that tree, over and over again, and her face back in the hangar bay. I just can’t get over that.”

Catra groaned, rubbing her eyes. She was going to get them killed, and as much as she wanted to be sympathetic, she knew too well how screwed they were if she let this continue.

“Adora…please just get over it…Look, we’re going to shower, clear our minds, go to bed, and pretend like this never happened. The Horde loses people all the time, no one’s gonna notice, or care she’s gone.”

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand, leading her off to the communal showers and locker rooms.

That may have been the worst thing for Adora to hear. The idea that person just disappeared from the Horde without explanation, and not a single person noticing? That tore her up, was she the same? If it had been her would no one care or notice if she had left? Even if she was the cause, it wouldn’t feel right just forgetting about this. Someone had to notice. Someone had to care.

_‘I will.’_

Her thoughts echoed; her mouth kept firmly shut as Catra marched on. The feline just wanting this ordeal to be past her, hoping she too would feel better with some sleep.

* * *

Power flowed through Scorpia, feeling it trickle down from the sword like warm rain, embracing her in the warmth. She was wrapped in the warmest fuzzy blanket, but a cold stillness in her chest kept her alert and on edge. This felt like power, like true strength and confidence.

This had to have been it, that moment she had waited her entire life for. The day her princess powers finally made themselves known for all to see. After all these years, and all it took was this strange magic sword she found in the woods. Grasping the full weight of this monumental change, she was dumbstruck. Staring at the sword in her pincers, absentmindedly wondering how she’d be able to carry it and use it properly.

The sword glowed, sensing her concern. Metal spewing forth from the top and bottom of the hilt in a bright golden luminosity. The ends on each side joining together to form a ring around her claw, so similar to the staff she carried as a child. The same grip, the same guard, the blade shifted to lock itself into the ring. Rotating on the new track that had appeared, Scorpia didn’t even need to twist her grip for the blade to shift or have to force it to stop.

It felt her and became an extension of her, just as the Black Garnet was supposed to. The head of the blade shifting in the red glow that emanated from her in it’s ever moving brilliance. This was her blade now, and it would fall under her command, that much was clear. No worry about her lack of dexterity, it would move on its own wherever she desired. Mesmerized by its intuitiveness with her, Scorpia neglected to pay attention to the other two people in the forests with her.

Bow and Glimmer were awestruck, by her, even as the light around her flared and she returned back to her previous self in a single flash. The sword’s change with its peculiar new ring guard seeming to stick with its form.

Now was Glimmer’s chance, that big showy display of power told her one thing, and one thing only. That piece of tech was too powerful for Horde’s grasp, especially this Force Captain’s. Teleporting next to her and lunging for the sword. Startled, Scorpia stepped back at her sudden appearance. Clasping her hands around the ring guard, she tugged hard, to no avail.

“HEY!” Scorpia exclaimed, lifting Glimmer off the ground as she maintained her grip on the sword.

“Back off you little Gremlin! I’ve waited my entire life for this!” She cried out, shaking the sword to try and get her to fall off.

“YOU DON’T DESERVE IT!” Glimmer yelped as she was shaken around, feeling the immediate needs for the rebellion overruled whatever insanity she’d use it for with the Horde. Even if she knew that the woman wasn’t nearly as bad as she had previously thought, based on her new actions. Still, she had priorities.

“Don’t deserve it?” Scorpia questioned, offended by this tiny rebel’s insinuation.

Bow, feeling the fight that was about to happen rushed in ready to break it up. Piecing together a few facts. Such as that Glimmer was on the verge of fighting the woman who just became a 12-foot-tall demi goddess, and before then was capable of snapping steel cables with relative ease.

He could see a thousand scenarios from which Glimmer was going to lose this confrontation.

“Everyone stop!” He called, but much like a particularly rowdy child waiting for the suckershot opportunity, the moment Scorpia stopped so obediently, Glimmer tugged on the sword at just the right angle. 

“YAH!” she roared in exertion.

Wrenching it from her grasp in her moment of weakness and unintentionally flinging it away. The reddened blade clacking off the stone beneath them and landing on its ring, flat.

The blade rotating on its own, spinning, but suddenly stopping in its rotation after the first quarter turn. The blade bouncing back and forth on its axis as if something was pulling on the end of it. A force attracting it like a compass aligning itself as it found the poles.

Though they wouldn’t notice it at this moment, nor notice the beast's stirring. The beast attempting to move now that it no longer found itself under the control of She-Ra’s radiance. But ultimately incapable of even putting weight on its limbs to lift itself, as Scorpia’s paralyzing poison still acted upon it so severely.

“Hey!” Scorpia growled, getting low to look Glimmer in the eyes.

“He clearly called for a timeout!”

Glimmer glanced back at the sword, then to Bow’s disappointed face.

“Not going to lie, kinda didn’t think you’d actually stop.”

Bow, wanting to keep the peace, butted in.

“Hey, we can talk about that later, you mind filling us in on what just happened?”

Scorpia, once again was in the position where she wasn’t quite sure what to tell them. On one hand, if she was going back to the Horde these were Horde secrets on how she could make this work. On the other hand, these people were princesses themselves and knew more about this from personal life experience then her, having powers their entire lives. 

Then there was that look Bow was giving Scorpia that reminded her of a scared puppy. He was harmless, maybe conniving too as a rebel, but even so it was hard to say no to that face. With a sigh she began telling her experience. Slipping into ecstaticism as she rambled.

“Like I said before, I grab the sword, suddenly I’m in this room where a woman who called herself ‘Lighthope’ told me I’d be She-Ra. That sword there went from blue to red, and now I become a golden giant apparently!? I mean I always wanted powers since I was a kid! But I figured I’d get something more like what my grandpa had and have electric powers or something! This is just _nuts!“_

Glimmer growled in annoyance at her babbling. She didn’t want to feel worse about taking something they wanted so badly from this person. But there were more people to worry about than some Horde soldier with insecurity issues.

“That’s interesting and all, but that sword is _Rebellion_ property now.” She deflected with a roll of her eyes. Reaching down for the sword and grabbing it by its haft. But its blade did not obey her, instead of remaining still and locked in place, the blade followed the unknown point it had settled upon.

Although she was disheartened at the sight of the Princess going to confiscate the sword, its strange behavior perplexed her now. Even Glimmer took note of how the sword’s blade defied gravity simply to point in a direction.

“I think it’s telling us to go somewhere.” Bow chimed in, stating the obvious. Glimmer blinked, cocking her head to peer off into the woods in the direction it indicated. Glancing back to her party and noting Scorpia’s equally curious eyes, she decided to make a small act of accordance for their mutual goals.

“On second thought, let’s see where this puppy takes us.” She grinned, teleporting forward a hundred paces before either of them could react.

Appearing in a haze of glitter, she found she had underestimated how much ground there was infront of her. At the edge of a steep decline into a clearing. Arms flailing back with the sword getting flung from her hands back where she had came. Finally succumbing to gravity and falling forward, cursing the whole while.

“Sh-sh-SHIT.” She doubled over in an awkward roll. Teleporting mid tumble back up to the top of the ridge where the sword was. Coughing and dusting herself off.

“You okay Glimmer?” Bow called out, Scorpia trailing behind, having decided to continue with this pair since they seemed to know the Whispering Woods well enough. Besides, she’d need to get that sword back eventually.

“Perfectly fine!” She lied, scooping the sword back up and clearing her throat.

“AHEM, sword’s pointing down into that clearing down there.”

Scorpia stood at the edge, staring down at the flattened stone floor, leading up to what looked like a mountain of indeterminate quartz. A triangular door covered in old and peculiar text catching her eye.

“There. We need to go there.” She asserted, reaching a claw out expectantly.

Glimmer eyed her claw with disdain.

“You expect me to just give this back?”

Although Bow didn’t quite want Scorpia or the Horde to have the tech either, he had considered an interesting point.

“Glimmer, she did save us back there. Plus, she was able to break out of those cables at any time, isn’t that right Scorpia?”

Scorpia nodded in agreement, realizing this could help her case.

“Yep! Absolutely could’ve. Just…I don’t know felt weird to do it, you all seemed so confident with yourselves. Almost felt like some sort of training roleplay, ya know?”

Glimmer though, was never big on listening to reason, as she saw it, Bow acting emotional. Rationally speaking, it was fair in her mind to say that Scorpia’s sudden change to being ‘helpful’ seemed far too easy.

“Not happening.” She said with a rigidness, wanting to make her words stick. Sliding down the ridge’s edge with the Sword in Tow.

Bow shrugged, and apologized to Scorpia.

“Sorry, I tried.” He muttered with the tiredness of someone who knew deeply the person they were arguing with wouldn't budge. Following after Glimmer.

“Thanks…” Scorpia expressed, knowing it wasn’t always easy to get what you wanted from the person who seemingly outranked you at times. Jumping down and landing beside them, causing dust to flare up around her.

Glimmer followed the sword’s guidance, thinking of Scorpia’s words. The hallucination of the woman’s voice, and wondered why she couldn’t hear anything from the sword. The fact it had changed color and shape was even more peculiar, making her question if the sword had possibly bonded to her?

If this sword was alive, Lighthope or whatever Scorpia had called it, then a soul bond could be a possibility. Though she had only head of such things in old history books and fairy tales about mythical creatures like dragons. She hadn’t quite heard of a ‘soul bond’ for a sword before, but perhaps it was something more similar to her connection to the Moonstone. If Scorpia was a princess as she claimed, such a thing seemed plausible enough.

Still, a princess for the horde? Any Princesses should be fighting for the Princess alliance, not the Horde. But clearly they had programmed her pretty heavily with lies if she was fighting for them still, considering the old stories of the Scorpioni Kingdom in the Frightzone.

A massive explosion and political uprisings, splintering in the court and the ultimate victor that was that wretched man. Hordak with his army and advancing forward with the Scorpioni’s tech mixed in with his bizarre advanced knowledge of machinery.

She didn’t know what to make of Scorpia, and although her mind told her over and over that she was a Force Captain, someone not to be trusted. Someone to be loathed and scorned for their involvement with the Horde’s actions. But she was still a Princess too. It was the only thing that made sense, and her blunt honesty on the matter made things all the more significant.

She wanted to see about convincing her, but…no. She was a Horde Soldier, that was all there was to it. Princess or not, she was part of all that horror. Convincing wouldn’t be possible. That, Glimmer was sure of. No point in wasting time on someone who didn’t deserve her help.

Scorpia on the other hand, was off in her own mind. Raising an eyebrow as they neared the peculiar door.

“Why did someone write ‘Eternia’ on the outside of it? Is that like a band someone tagged on, or the architect’s signature or…or…” She was cut off as the odd runes on the door began to glow, the door parted in sectioned pieces. Whooshing away with a mechanical groan.

Glimmer stopped in her tracks, as did Bow. The archer being the first to speak on the new burning question.

“You can read First Ones writing?”

Glimmer’s face was twisted into the strangest mix of bewilderment and fury at such an absurdity.

“Are you kidding me?”

Scorpia blinked, about to defend herself.

“What? No that was written in…wait…” She thought about it, putting her claw to her chin, realizing her mind had processed the words before she could even grasp what she had been looking at. As she searched her own memory of the door, she realized that the writing on the wall didn’t match the typical spectrum of language they customarily spoke and wrote in. 

“You know what? That’s new, and honestly with how today’s been going for me? I’m at the point where I’m thinking, ‘yeah, this might as well happen’. Because last I checked, I wasn’t bilingual when I woke up! Aside from knowing a few bird calls, but not First Ones, so I guess I’m trilingual now? Gods, weird day huh?” She took it in stride, stepping into the temple in the darkness. Her reddened carapace starting to glow in the dark, as plenty of scorpion’s did.

It was hard to argue her, today _had_ been odd for all of them. Bow though, appreciated her chipper attitude towards what had happened. Though it struck him as especially peculiar, given that First Ones’ language hadn’t had an accurate translator for thousands of years. Least none that could be confirmed, given the many _many_ lectures he had heard from his dad’s.

The Horde teaching First One’s writing was too absurd, if they were capable of understanding the language, they would’ve been even more technologically advanced then they currently were. If her word was to be trusted, then therefore the sword was capable of creating a direct connection to the brain and transferring knowledge, so easily even, that it wired a whole new language into her head.

“So, you just read the word huh? That simple?” Glimmer questioned. The ancient ruin seemed almost too perfect. Crystal pillars jutting from the marble floors, a massive rug extending out from the doorway. The more she thought about it, the more and more this seemed like it could be an elaborate Horde trap.

A bit of illusionary magic on an otherwise friendly seeming prisoner, the magical show with the creature which may have just been an elaborate machine. This hidden ruin? Well it was probably a real ruin, but if the Horde had set up a trap ahead that’d make the most sense. Rather than some magical sword teaching Scorpia a whole new language.

“Weird day! I didn’t wake up this morning expecting to gain about 5 feet and turn golden, but hey. That’s life, and I’m certainly not complaining!”

Glimmer scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Cute. You walk infront.” Glimmer ordered, figuring if this was a trap it’d make the most sense to send the Horde Soldier in first.

A lack of trust was something Scorpia expected, they were rebels after all. But arguing it felt ridiculous, she could take them even if they tried anything. Though anger wasn’t the thing she focused on, her eyes transfixed by the temple.

She had been in First Ones ruins before during missions. Though, not for long, and even then, her knowledge of what First Ones were, was limited. Most of the info was on a need-to-know basis, but she understood the basics. They were old and advanced, and by the name’s simplicity, they were either the first people to ever be in Etheria, or just simply the first ones successful enough to leave behind a trace.

“I’m not an architect, but you gotta appreciate the look they were going for! How do you think they got all the crystal, pulled it outta the ground or manufactured it?” Scorpia commented to Glimmer’s annoyance. She was getting fed up with her chatting, which felt like she was constantly trying to lure them into a false sense of security. She was trying to figure out how the sword worked aside from its bizarre compass-like ability in directing them.

Wondering if the phrase Scorpia had shouted shortly before her transformation acted as the magical key phrase. Her eyes focused on the blade as it slowly began to change direction as they got closer. She didn’t feel the need to dignify Scorpia’s question with a response.

Bow, on the other hand-

“No one’s actually entirely sure. Some people figure think that they’re manufactured because they don’t show toolmarks typically, and magic is not something the First Ones had that much of a grasp on. Besides, the mining needed to extract such massive pillars would be absurd. I can’t even tell you how deep they’d have to go for some of these crystals.” Bow answered back, pointing to the near perfect pillars. Only marred by dust and occasional chipping from strain after all this time.

Scorpia blinked, narrowing her eyes as her own chitin reflected off the crystals. Bow was right, she couldn’t see any toolmarks. Not that she’d be able to tell, but still, she chimed in to agree with him.

“Wow, you’re right!”

“Left, actually…” Glimmer pointed ahead at a fork in the hallway, directing them away. Scorpia taking the left and advancing to the inner chamber. Glimmer wasn’t focused on her, staring into the gemstone, her face reflecting upon its surface. Muttering a quiet

“For the Honor of Grayskull.” Hoping for just a moment that it’d work. But the dull gem stared back at her like the eyes of a doll. Lifeless and unaware.

Bow chuckled under his breath.

“Whatcha doin?”

“Worth a shot…” She retorted with a shrug. Scorpia heard gasping up ahead as she caught something at the end of the central chamber.

“Look at this!” She called, pointing off into the darkness. But even with the glow of Scorpia’s carapace, helpful as it had been, wasn’t quite enough to illuminate the whole chamber. Passing the sword to Bow, Glimmer cupped her hands together. Channeling her energy and casting up a small ball of light to float up and better light the chamber.

Finally, they could see what had caught the Scorpioni’s eye as the ball of light ascended. A massive mural carved into the crystalized wall above a pedestal. A woman, standing with that same sword, only ever so slightly different. Wearing her crown resting atop a head of long flowing golden hair. Her dress sharp and white as snow.

As the ball of light rose, Scorpia’s shadow was cast upon the mural. Her towering form and silhouette merging with the image, adding the features of the Scorpioni that were most apparent, claws, tail and all.

“Neat, huh?” Scorpia pointed to the mural, oblivious.

“Who do you think she was? That big and she’s gotta have been the leader, or queen of whatever this place was.”

Bow was the first to speak.

“Scorpia, that’s…I think that’s you! Like, the person you became back there, just look at the sword.”

Scorpia’s smile faded as the mural loomed over her, just as the murals of her ancestors loomed over her in the ruins of Horror Hall. The same weight she had felt all those years ago with the eyeless faces glowering down at her in unbridled expectation.

She could be a Princess now, finally, and now she had to deal with the responsibilities of such. But this wasn’t the same destiny that had been set for her with the Horde, this was something else entirely. This wasn’t the destiny her family had set for her.

Scorpia stood petrified by those invisible eyes, like that of a gorgon. Turning her to stone with such carefree ease.

Bow took a step closer to look at both the pedestal and the mural. But curious as he was, the sword had other plans. Turning with such a sharp movement it practically leapt from his hands and clattered onto the floor. Startling the Scorpioni from her petrification as it pointed at the pedestal.

“CAREFUL!” Scorpia yelped out, feeling the air whiz past her tail, and instinctively grasping it with fear.

Even Glimmer jumped at the sound of the sword colliding against the floor with such a cacophonous screech. 

“I’m sorry it just leapt out of my hands!” Bow squeaked out, voice cracking as he did.

Scorpia’s heart thumped in her chest as she followed the Sword’s peculiar point to the pedestal. Reaching for it and pausing, looking to Glimmer for approval.

Glimmer, had almost forgotten that they were supposed to be withholding the sword from Scorpia, but the look she was being given reminded her.

“Permission, your Highness?” She questioned, though this time more sincere with her usage of the honorific. She was caught off guard, but despite the almost respectful tone, Glimmer still didn’t trust the Force Captain.

“Denied, sorry.” She apologized, picking it up herself. Wondering why the apology came so quickly and mentally kicking herself. There wasn’t a logical reason to apologize, she was still their prisoner, bondage or not.

Scorpia grit her teeth. It was not a problem, even if she was hoping she’d get the sword this time. Bow ran his fingers over the markings upon the pedestal.

“Do you know what it says?”

Scorpia could read it, clear as day. But she began to dissociate as she made herself aware of the impossibility of her ability to read such words. They were just lines connected to dots, how could it make sense? How could that be the name of her new self? But she couldn’t leave them in the dark this long.

“…The art piece is named I think, it says _She-Ra._ ”

Suddenly, the carvings and indentions began to flicker to life. Breathing in a shimmering aurora of light, as a flame does. Stoked by the very mention of that name. The chamber aglow, as finally it had found someone that understood its purpose, in service to the She-Ra.

Appearing in a beam of light before them, stood a hologram. 7-foot-tall, with its eyes smoothed over. Less a person and more of a statue.

“Greetings Administrator” it spoke, over the chorus of alarmed gasps and yelps from the visitors.

Scorpia blinked, she seemed almost familiar, but most of all she recognized that voice. She looked so different, but so similar.

“Hey…I know you…you’re that woman from the sword! Lighthope, right?”

The Hologram remained silent for a moment, repeating the name.

“Lighthope?” it questioned, with the oddest lilt to its voice. As if it was prodding her to speak more.

Bow wished he had something for note taking with him at that moment. Glimmer too was amazed, she couldn’t believe that such a thing was capable of responding after so much time left to degrade, without repair. The way the hologram stared at Scorpia seemed almost understanding.

“Yes! Lighthope. She’s the one who gave me the sword and saved me in the woods, she’s the one who made me into her!” Scorpia points behind the hologram to the mural. Though the Hologram of course, did not bother to turn its head.

The hologram glitched, repeating the question.

“Lighthope?”

“YES. Lighthope, do you know her?”

The hologram glitched once more, asking its question.

“Lighthope?”

“Yes!” Scorpia clarified, speaking slowly and enunciating her words, figuring this was just a minor comprehension issue on the hologram’s part.

“Liiiight Hoooopeee. Exactly!”

Once again, the hologram glitched, stuck in a loop of asking the same question.

Bow reached out to grab Scorpia’s arm, pulling her back a bit to save her from needless stress.

“I think she’s broken, Scorpia.”

Scorpia pulled her arm away, frustrated. Brow curled into a look of annoyance to be stopped so soon.

“I came all this way to find out more about myself and this hologram has the answers. I can’t just give up due to some technical errors. In the Horde we didn’t just give up at the first sign of trouble, we called in whoever knew best for advice and did everything we could! I want to know more.”

Glimmer, though she could understand the determination of this Scorpioni, was looking at what was obvious to them. Reaching out to wave her hand in the hologram and illustrate her point to Scorpia.

“This stuff is _OLD_ , and no one around knows the language, the fact she was able to turn on at all is a small miracle.”

Suddenly the hologram flashed red at Glimmer’s touch.

“Administrator not detected, Lockdown Initiated.”

What was once a vibrant blue was bathed in a fierce red, as the room began to tremble and shake.

Scorpia’s eyes widened as the one hope she had for learning what had happened to her vanished before her very eyes. Falling to her knees in shock. She was so close and yet so far.

“I didn’t do it!” Glimmer shouted in a knee-jerk reaction. Bow panicking as stone doors slid down. Each one sliding down with a rough screech as they grinded against their sides. One of them coming down rougher than the rest and cracking at the bottom, shattering into a mass of rubble.

“No! Don’t Lockdown! No lockdown! Uhh…” He turned to Scorpia, fear in his eyes.

“Scorpia, can you get it to stop?”

Scorpia remained silent, she could see the temple was collapsing rapidly, and there wasn’t much she could think of to stop that. Segments of rock above them threatened to collapse inwards, the temple itself stirred like a massive beast awakening from its slumber. Within a couple minutes at best, they’d all be dead.

Her eyes drifted to the spot the hologram had been, mournful for her loss at understanding herself all the better. Some part of her wanted to stay and keep trying, even if it meant she might die. Like she might prefer that over running, but still another voice was telling her to run while she still could.

“I…” She paused, the roaring noise of the temple’s continuing collapse was deafening. But an idea slid into her brain, an opportunity arisen from the temple’s intense age. The cracked stone that had collapsed in a not so impenetrable wall. The single glaring weakpoint in their cage of doom.

“No. But I have an idea…” Scorpia announced, snatching up Bow and Glimmer under the arms.

“Woah!” He exclaimed, with the squirmier pastel royal being less than content with this sudden ‘womanhandling’. Glimmer clutching the sword tightly like a safety blanket as the much larger woman held the two of them tightly in her strong arms.

“Scorpia what are you-“

“Something you two should learn about Scorpions.” 

Scorpia took a few steps back, she’d need a good running start for this.

“We are brave, strong, loyal, and we give the best hugs around…so prepare for a demonstration of all 4.”

Bow’s head flicked back and forth between the wall and Scorpia’s growing look of determined confidence.

“Oh my gods, Scorpia you can’t be serious.”

Glimmer was slower on the draw.

“Scorpia, what the f-“ 

Digging into the floor with each bound, Scorpia stormed forward to the cracked wall. Keeping her head down and holding the two of them close to her body. Each powerful leap building up the kind of power and force behind it as a steam train. Each breath she took was the chugging, resolute, steady and mechanical. But most of all, filled with a resolve that declared to all that she was not going to be bested by mere stone.

It may have well have been sheet paper, with how she collided through it. Shoulder first as she plowed through. Every muscle tensed, her head bowed down to protect herself and her newfound companions. The instant after her impact the rest of the barrier came down as a massive sheet of rock, crashing down with an awful clatter.

But Scorpia did not stop, sprinting through the temple on her legs, tougher than steel. Harder than diamond, as Bow and Glimmer squealed in fear. Still feeling as if they were going through that wall still even as Scorpia maintained her speed through the winding paths within the temple. Finally reaching the exit door, which she too, saw fit to be slammed through.

Shouldering the door down, this time rather than shattering it, knocked it down as a solid sheet. Sliding over the sheet into the open air and tumbling forward into a roll through the dirt and grass.

By sheer miracle, none of them found themselves impaled upon or otherwise injured by the sword. Glimmer felt it pressed against her stomach alongside its flat side, her heart thumping out of her chest in fear, face blanched. She felt even the slightest move could cause her to nick something vital, but the blade impotently unstuck from her, drenched in her fear sweat.

Bow’s hands felt clammy as he clung to Scorpia, wide eyed in disbelief that she had really just dragged them out of there by busting down the walls so easily.

Scorpia, ignoring the aches and pains that surged through her body from ramming through the stone. The uncomfortable stillness that she felt from the other two made her uneasy.

“Everyone alright?” She asks, brooding over them like a motherhen. Looking over them for anything immediate that stood out.

“FiNe” Bow’s voice cracked, clearing his throat and trying again.

“I’m fine, Glimmer?”

Glimmer carefully pushed herself up to a sitting position next to the sword, hoping her heart rate would go back to normal.

“Feel like my heart or… _something_ wanted to climb out my throat there for a second…”

Scorpia, naturally concerned didn’t process the sarcasm in that statement.

“Oh, that’s _DEFINITELY_ something we’d need to take you to a doctor for…wherever that might be…” She declared, looking around into the forests.

“I’m fine!” Glimmer snapped, slowly getting to her feet. She wouldn’t be feeling this way if Scorpia hadn’t slammed through the walls, which wouldn’t have happened if only she had remembered to teleport them out of there instead of freezing up back there. Picking up the sword as she rose to her feet, this stupid sword that took them to a place that they nearly died in, and didn’t even get any good info from.

Bow suddenly gasped, catching Glimmer’s attention.

“Scorpia, you’re bleeding!”

“Huh?” The large woman raised an eyebrow, following Bow’s finger to her shoulder. The carapace had cracked and she had lost a couple of the spikes on her shoulder. Blood flowing from the skin underneath now exposed.

“Oh that? It’s uh, it’s nothing…it’ll grow back…” She casually mentioned, shrugging it off.

Glimmer couldn’t believe her. This Horde soldier just saved their lives for the second time today and gotten injured doing it, but brushed it off like it was nothing. Their “hero”, covered in gravel and dust.

“Here, let me get that, lean down?” Bow instructed, reaching into his bag for his small amount of first aid supplies. Pulling out some cotton balls, disinfectant and medical tape.

“Oh, thank you!” Scorpia gratefully gleamed, getting down on her knees so Bow would have proper access to what he needed. She wasn’t going to turn down free medical care.

Glimmer’s teeth grinded together, how could she be so happy and chipper again? She just got injured saving two rebels, and lost her chance at finding out about her powers and herself in all that. No, Glimmer needed to say something or she wouldn’t be able to get over it.

She crossed her arms as Bow worked, Scorpia could feel her gaze on her. She broke eye contact with her, looking away then back to her confused.

“W-what? What’s wrong?”

She seemed entirely clueless, kneeling in these woods, her sheer height leaving her at shoulder height.

Finally, Glimmer spoke. 

“I’m…uh, I’m sorry you couldn’t get the info you wanted…and thanks for saving us…again.”

“Oh, uh…y-yeah.” Scorpia glanced down. Saving them was instinctual for her, so she didn’t even really hear that part. But the reminder that she had lost her chance to find out about these new powers ate away at her. Then there was some of the things the princess said about her Kingdom. The idea that the Scorpioni Kingdom had fallen to the Horde. It didn’t add up, but the remains of the kingdom in the bowels of the Frightzone corroborated such a story.

The battle scars, the lack of Scorpioni in her life, the destroyed remains and dilapidated old structures. The way the Horde logo was emblazoned on any traces of the old kingdom. Her kingdom.

No, but the thoughts coursing through her head were treasonous in nature. She couldn’t just,… _no_. She couldn’t! But she needed to learn about who she was now, _that_ was a must. And if what this Princess said were true, if there was even a sliver of a chance, would it be wrong for her to investigate it? But to be unfaithful to her Horde and not trust them? Obvious Treason to the people who raised her, or Potential Treason to her own flesh and blood?

That was the dilemma set before her. She couldn’t go back to the Horde in good faith knowing what may have happened to her people, but she wasn’t even sure if there was a lie at all. She was trapped, no idea what to do about it.

Glimmer could feel, well she wasn’t quite sure _WHAT_ she felt emanating from Scorpia. Her eyes had glazed over, and the previously talkative Force Captain was silent and still as a dead tree.

Was this her fault for saying anything? Ugh, she hated this type of situation. Where she couldn’t figure out the right thing to say without being angry with herself. Why should she care what some Force Captain thought? Yes she saved their lives, but all that proved was she wasn’t nearly as awful of a person as most Horde soldiers.

But still, saving a life is something no one can just get over and move on with as if nothing happened, try as she might and hope as she did.

Bow, always the most emotionally mature person Glimmer knew (aside from her mother), could sense the feelings going on here. As he finally smoothed over the last piece of medical tape over her carapace. He decided to bite the bullet and do what he always found himself doing. Suggesting the thing that would please the most people, which Glimmer never wanted to say herself. Knowing fully well that she’d likely dislike the proposition, but ultimately be happy he suggested it.

“Thanks for saving us again, ya know. Glimmer’s mom knows more about First One’s Tech then just about anybody. I’m sure she’ll be able to find something or know someone who can help you figure all this out.”

Glimmer internally winced at Bow’s words. Why in all of Etheria would he just invite her? Dammit, no! She was a princess too, apparently, but…Oh this still didn’t feel right. She snorted out some air and made a very slow blink.

“Bow that is…an excellent idea.” She said with some difficulty, as Scorpia’s puppy dog eyes and look of relief met hers.

“The Princess alliance could use more people, especially princesses.” She croaked out, her voice somewhat strained. She felt like she was sucking on a lemon just saying those words. Her mind screaming as the sun somehow caught the glare of Scorpia’s horde badge to blind her. As if the cosmos themselves were trying to show her the very obvious red flags.

Feeling the weight lift from her shoulders of having to make a decision, The scorpioni sighed in relief. Now she could rationalize this as obliging out of social convention to come with them to whatever they needed. They had made her an offer and turning it down so quick would just be rude. Worst case scenario, she runs back to the Horde and spills all the intel she got, claimed she came in as a spy.

Scorpia stood up quickly. Giving a bow to show her gratitude to the two of them. Nearly catching Bow’s eye with a stray spike on her carapace pauldrons.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you.” She made two quick bows, suddenly lunging forward and swooping them both into a hug, which threatened to break their ribs and shatter their spines.

For the briefest moment, Glimmer thought this was the way she’d die. Crushed by the sheer force of this muscular woman’s affection. Not the worst way to go, but definitely not quite the ‘death by chocolate cake at age 120, surrounded by friends and family in the softest bed’, she had been planning since she was 7.

Finally, Scorpia set them down, just a few seconds before Glimmer would’ve gotten fed up with a lack of oxygen and teleported away.

“Thank you so much!”

Glimmer turned away from her so she wouldn’t have to stare at that smiling face anymore. Too many uncertain feelings about working with the ex-horde soldier prevented her from being completely nice to her, and if she was wrong, she’d hate to be overly cruel either.

“Let’s just…get to the closest village. Someone there might be able to give us a ride back to Brightmoon.” Glimmer reasoned, leading the party away from the crystal ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello! This is Bluestyeehaw42 here, letting you the reader know I got some artwork commissioned for this story by [@sheblah](https://sheblah.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! 
> 
> [](https://postimg.cc/7CxFbKt9)  
> 
> 
> (The original post for the art is [Here!](https://sheblah.tumblr.com/post/626929378989867008/break-the-chain-chapter-1-bluestyeehaw42) )


	4. Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kept you waiting, huh?   
> Seriously though. Sorry about the VERY VERY long break since last time. I just kinda lost interest in this, but I've been in a Scorpia mood lately, and I think I might continue this actually. I considered abandoning it because I was so into some of my other fics, but this is one of the ones I realized I could actually do well on. Plus I now have enough ideas to make this story truly unique, and enough people in my friends group backing me up to inspire me to write more. 
> 
> But you didn't click on this to hear me chat about myself, you came for a story. So without further ado, Chapter 4.)

“Force Captain Adora.”

_"FORCE CAPTAIN ADORA"_

“Puh-PRESENT!” She shouted, head snapping up from her drowsy stupor. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and already being called to her first Force Captain orientation was a bit of a shock. Only receiving word of the meeting minutes after she had ‘awoken’. Though, ‘Awoken’ may have been too strong of a word for her. She wasn’t even sure if she ever went to sleep last night.

Tossing and turning, spending hours staring at the wall with that deep uncomfortable pain in her chest. Hearing the crack of that tree over and over again. Then the light flickering on in her barracks when morning came, and being stopped in the hallway by Shadow Weaver.

She wasn’t even sure if she felt fully alive as she marched on down to Force Captain Orientation at her insistence. Her mind a fog, obscuring sight and sound, even as Cobalt grinned at her. Welcoming her to their ranks in the middle of roll call.

“-Hope you get used to not getting enough sleep!” He cackled, with a few of the other Force Captain’s laughing along. Adora’s face turning crimson, but her gaze-maintained firm.

“Of Course, Commander Cobalt, Sir.” She saluted swiftly, her arm coming back down to her side almost as swift. Feeling that perhaps her salute was inappropriate and if she put it away quick it was almost like it hadn’t happened.

Thankfully, Cobalt wasn't paying that close of attention. Continuing with the day’s Roll Call as if nothing happened.

“Force Captain G’Nash.”

“HSSSHRAR.” The reptile hissed out with a salute, their forked tongue escaping their mouth briefly and sliding back in. The tattoo around their arm bulging out in its peculiar ring shape.

“Force Captain Grizzlor.”

“PRESENT.” He bellowed, the massive feline pounding his chest once with pride.

“Force Captain Octavia”

“Present, Commander.” The Squidlin piped up with her own salute.

Adora’s eyes closed, now that she felt their attention was off her. Finally, she could rest. Maybe take a horse nap standing in line, just for a few seconds at least.

“Force Captain Scorpia.”

Silence.

“Force Captain Scorpia?” He called again, finally looking over his clipboard. Taken out of his otherwise pointless but automatic process.

Adora’s eyes shot open, Scorpia. _Scorpion_ …Oh no. Her mind quickly put the pieces together, as her and the rest of the line of Force Captain’s turned to the exceptionally large empty space. Made all the more notable considering the exceptionally large woman who would typically fill that space.

Cobalt paused, blinking at the emptiness before coldly questioning the Force Captains.

“Do any of you happen to know why Force Captain Scorpia has suddenly gone AWOL?”

Grizzlor brow raised, that was unlike Scorpia. She was always so punctual.

“VSSSHHaaaah” G’nash roared, Adora having no idea what he said, but Octavia seemed to understand perfectly, crossing her arms.

“Too Harsh? It’s Textbook, G’nash. Failure to Report for Duty constitutes AWOL.”

Seeing that the rest of his Force Captains were seemingly confused, and noting the oddly guilty look on Adora’s face, Cobalt called upon her.

“Force Captain Adora. Would you happen to know where Force Captain Scorpia is?”

Adora, felt like a deer in headlights. Shaking her head, struggling to meet the lie.

“I…No. I don’t.”

“That’s interesting…” Cobalt smirked.

“Because by my information, Force Captain Scorpia was supposed to inform you of your new role, and provide you with the handbooks necessary for your orientation. Yet you did not arrive with them.” He reasoned, pointing to Adora’s seemingly empty hands.

This was it. This was the thing that would cause the web of lies to unravel. She couldn’t think, feeling caught like a cornered mouse. Her mouth opened but no sound was coming out.

How could she admit that Scorpia was dead, and it was her fault?

Cobalt, seeing the new Force Captain completely speechless began to grin. He loved catching someone’s screw up, it was one of the few joys in his work. The Commander continuing to bludgeon his way through the conversation. Already forming his own conclusions and methods of dealing with the situation based on what little evidence was present.

That same tiny evil grin being ever so slightly harder to hold back.

“G’nash. Accompany our newest Force Captain to Scorpia’s quarters. Wake her up, inform her of her newest demotion, and order her to turn over her Force Captain handbook for Adora here.” He says, not flinching in the slightest as he made his newest declaration clear.

Octavia, Grizzlor, and G’nash were clearly shocked by Cobalt’s sudden callousness. Though all of them disagreed with the decision, G’nash especially. It was only G’nash who sought to challenge the decision. Their mouth agape as they leered forward.

“UBASHAAA” They growled, Cobalt growing furious and pointing a finger at them.

“One more word out of you and I write you up for Insubordination. I have my reasons, so don’t you dare question me.”

Grizzlor snorted, rolling his eyes. Cobalt was clearly just in one of his moods again, and Scorpia would get her rank back by next week. Octavia, However, felt differently.

She felt the sudden demotion was admittedly harsh, and somewhat over the line, even by Cobalt’s standards. Scorpia was at worst a ditz and a klutz, but demotion was too far. She eyed Cobalt with her good eye, wondering if she would be next on the chopping block, but G’nash’s trademark anger coming out relieved her worries.

Adora, meanwhile, just simply wanted to shrink away and not be in this situation. Quickly coming up with something that’d get her out of this.

“I…I uh, It’s orientation day for me! I don’t want to miss orientation.”

But Cobalt deflected with a simple wave of his hand.

“Nonsense, we have other issues on the docket and can spare the time. Go. Now.” He commanded.

G’nash’s blood boiled as they made eye contact with Adora. But orders were orders, and so they reluctantly stood up from their seat on the bench. The lizard cocking their head and beckoning Adora with a hand.

The new Force Captain gulped hard, following their new reptilian acquaintance with even more reluctance. Steeling herself so that they wouldn’t notice her anxiety, even as her heart pounded over and over again. Daring to break free from her chest and spill all it’s secrets.

There was more riding on the line than her guilt, and she had to do what was right for the two of them. Catra had made it seem so simple, keep your mouth shut and you swap one person’s life, who’s already dead anyways, for two people’s lives, who are still very much alive). That’s what she had to remind herself again and again, it was the only thing stopping her.

Their actions could be considered high treason. “Negligence resulting in the death of a superior officer”. That resulted in banishment or exile, either of which was practically a death sentence.

But Adora knew Shadow Weaver, and she would inevitably find some way to give her a lighter sentence but probably kill Catra on the spot. Adora had too much guilt in her life from the way they had been treated, and managing from the many terrible options before her, picking the least awful was all that could be done. But guilt weighed itself on her at every turn.

Now she was walking to Scorpia’s room.

Scorpia, so that was her name…

That’d be a name she’d have to remember for the rest of her life now, her eyes drifting to the Reptilian who led her forward with a furious cantor to their step.

Oh gods, it had finally clicked with her. Every single one of the Force Captains she was to work with had likely been friends with Scorpia, or at least knew her well. With this one in particular was exceptionally furious at the way Cobalt had just demoted her so quick.

They suddenly began to growl out something, Adora hadn’t quite heard. She had picked up bits and pieces of the ways Reptilians spoke from growing up alongside Rogelio. But even then, it took her entire focus to translate anything.

“Hssrash, bastard……rshnah, arrogant…shhhvah just asleep…”

“Glad I’m not the only one...” Adora muttered, trying to take her mind off it. G’Nash nodding in fury. Taking one of their claws up to their toothy mouth, picking at bits of their breakfast stuck between so many sharpened daggers.

Winding down the labyrinthian passages of the Frightzone, they arrived at Scorpia’s door. G’Nash quickly pounded three sharp knocks onto the steel.

“Oooshah…Wakeup Call…shhirah”

Adora knew that G’Nash’s attempts would be met with silence, though in some deep pit of her soul she wished the door would open. Hoping Scorpia would come out, merely bruised. Negligence resulting in mere injury of a superior officer would’ve netted her a far lighter punishment. Demotion and Cleanup Duty, or manual labor. Not to mention the relief she’d feel in her heart.

But not a sound came from the other side. After a second round of knocks, G’Nash had had enough, Overriding the door’s controls.

G’Nash stepping in without hesitation. 

Adora’s blood chilled. She’d have to follow them in, or questions would inevitably be asked, but she wasn’t sure if she could stomach it. Walking into the room of a person she had helped to kill. _Murdered._

G’Nash sniffed at the air, their tongue exiting their mouth in a low hiss before returning it back. A grimace curling on their face as Adora stepped in, getting a good look around.

It was standard as far as Horde CO’s living quarters went. A private room, bare metal walls, a cot with a regulation 2-inch-thick mattress. A hefty indent that matched the large woman she had seen. Bed made nice and tidy, the perfect example of a model soldier.

Scrapes and claw marks on almost everything in the room, from any nick she made. A small buffer device in the corner, which she presumably used to keep herself tidy. Adora peered at her bed, noticing a strange bulge as G’Nash confusedly began to look for any indicator of where Scorpia had gone.

Pulling back the covers, was an old stuffed scorpion doll. Covered in cuts, which had been meticulously sewn up. Faded, with one of its eyes loosely hanging on by threads. It was old, probably carried by the Force Captain since infancy.

Adora didn’t want to think about that, averting her eyes she seemed to walk right into another landmine of emotions. Her eyes landing on an old photo. Two women holding a tiny scorpioni child with chubby cheeks and a big tuft of white hair.

Her throat felt dry, and Adora felt so stressed she might just vomit.

G’Nash didn’t know what to make of the lack of Scorpia. It wasn’t like her to go AWOL, and their rage had turned to confusion. Taking up the photo which Adora had been staring at.

Odd. Why would someone go AWOL but not take something like that with them? Turning the picture over, as if it would reveal something new to them. But nothing. 

It just didn’t make sense. Scorpia was a model officer. Noticing a spot where there was a tiny snip on the bed frame, G’Nash wondered what could cause that. Placing their hand on the snip under the bed frame. As they came down to one knee beside it, they noticed a further scuff on the floor just a few inches past their knee.

Concluding she had kneeled there often, and grabbed the side of the bed to reach for something underneath. G’Nash reached in blindly, feeling the handle of a Horde issue footlocker and pulling it out.

“What are you...?” Adora asked as the Reptile popped the footlocker open.

Rummaging around past old dresses. Pulling out an old handbook bound with cheap rusted staples.

Materials were scarce in the Horde after all. One could be reprimanded for throwing away a piece of paper that hadn’t been fully used, let alone an entire handbook. So, much like Scorpia’s position, Adora found herself bequeathed her old book. Notes included.

As she’d be soon to find out, she’d have far more of the Ex-Force Captain’s hand-me-downs. Including her old room as a result of her demotion. Though, that issue comes later in her story. 

Daunting as it was, it was just another thing she would carry. Whilst other Horde Soldiers would constantly complain about the weight of their armor and their gear, carrying it into battle. Adora would not only have to shoulder the weight of her responsibilities in this new position, but the weight of her guilt.

Wordlessly, G’Nash kicked the container back under the bed. Already moving away. A soft growl of contentment signaling to Adora that they were done here. But unable to fully let go, Adora cast one last mournful glance at the picture on the nightstand.

It likely wasn’t her right to take it, but she snatched the picture up anyways. A reminder of the burden she chose to bear. The burden which her own morality _demanded_ she bear.

* * *

“I don’t think this is going to work.” Glimmer said with the utmost of sincerity as the giant before her stood in her ‘disguise’. And by disguise, she of course meant the cape they had crudely thrown onto the woman that barely would’ve fit as a bib let alone some kind of poncho to cover the large horde insignia on her back.

Though the flower Bow suggested did seem to compliment her hair quite nicely. The pink accenting her red carapace, which of course would’ve made her stand out as a Scorpioni. A rare sight indeed. It was incredibly difficult to break the uniquely imposing figure Scorpia had. Strong, capable, but with a dopey grin that almost made it work.

“I think it’s…passable.” Bow commented, being very generous within the confines of the term ‘passable’.

“I gotta say, I’ve always wanted somebody to play dress up with, not many of my friends in the Frightzone were into this kind of stuff. Wish I knew I’d be in for this today, or I’d have brought my makeup kit…” Scorpia mused.

That wasn’t a bad idea, and Glimmer regretted not being the type to put on makeup. Not that she needed it, of course.

“Bow, you don’t happen to have any arrows for…makeup do you?”

Narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

“No, that’d be.. _ridiculous_ …and I would’ve told you if I had.” He says, almost offended he hadn’t thought of something so brilliant before.

With a groan, Glimmer rubbed her eyes. Opening them and coming face to face with a tree, leaking sap slowly in its amber glow. Looking at Scorpia’s tuft of white hair, then back to the tree sap, a plan formulating in her brain.

Within seconds, the princess had taken a tiny handful and beckoned Scorpia down.

“Come here!”

Scorpia stared incredulously at the sticky sap in Glimmer’s hand, then back to her face. Startled by the lack of humor in her eyes.

“You’re serious?”

“You want to learn about your new powers? This is how we’re getting you through Thaymor. Now get down here.” She commanded, the Scorpioni sighing and getting on her knees, bowing her head down for her.

Glimmer quickly ran a thin layer of the sap through the woman’s hair as Bow cringed.

“Glimmer I don’t-“

“Shush.”

Scorpia remaining silent as she could and trying not to make too much noise or fusses of disgust. Hair gel wasn’t her thing, she was more of a hairspray type of gal. But even then, that applied to, well, actual hair gel and not sap pulled out of a tree in the middle of the woods. Washing this out of her hair later was going to be a nightmare.

After a few quick runs through her hair, sweeping it to the side. Glimmer turned her attention to Bow.

“Still got that glitterbomb arrow at least?”

Bow nodded, pulling it out.

“Sure.”

Taking the Arrow and biting off the tip, Glimmer opened up the casing, lightly shaking the glitter inside and sprinkling some into Scorpia’s hair.

“Always wondered what this hairstyle would look like, you got just the right amount for me to test it….”

“Wha-?” Scorpia coughed as some of the glitter fell down her face, suddenly and quickly sneezing into her elbow. Glimmer stepping back, Scorpia’s eyes watering a tad as she wiped her face with her forearm.

“I thought you were helping me with a disguise!”

Glimmer shrugged, stepping forward and moving a loose hair out of the way, admiring her work.

“Oh, Two birds one stone…I think she looks good, doesn’t she Bow?”

Bow whistled in surprise.

“That look actually really works…”

“Ooh! Can I see?” Scorpia asked, suddenly excited.

With no mirrors in reach, Bow got creative, leaning to his side and presenting his shiny pauldron to Scorpia. In the distorted golden hue she saw her hair. Not sure if it was merely the gold or the amber colored sap that had changed her hair to a crisp platinum blonde. Glimmer’s careful hands had shaped her tuft of otherwise unruly hair, cut by her own claws, into a giant swoop. Curling at the end with glittery sparkles in her hair that made it seem like Midas himself had flicked droplets of golden ink at her.

“I…LOVE IT.” Scorpia picked up Glimmer and Bow into yet another near spine-shattering hug, quickly dropping them back down. Getting to her knees to better look the sparkly Princess in the eye.

“You know, if that whole royalty thing doesn’t work out, you got a thing for hair.”

Glimmer blushed, quickly bringing a hand to her face to conceal it. Giving a dry cough.

“It’s _ahem_ it’s alright. I just wanted to make sure you looked….” Her eyes traced over those toned biceps, and her strong physique. It was hard to ignore how she seemed to so proudly own the space around her. But still there were all those rough edges that made themselves impossible to ignore.

“Non-threatening…” She swallowed hard, clearing her throat a second time and trouncing onwards.

“Someone around here has to be able to offer us a ride back.”

* * *

Scorpia felt like her head was a metronome with how often her gaze darted back and forth and all around at every sight and sound in the village. Everything caught her gaze, from the smell of sweet confectioneries to the laughter of children running past, to the colorful decorations adorning every homestead and seemingly every inch of space.

She had heard of events like these, ‘parties’. Festivities meant for people to celebrate things. With the militaristic attitudes and scarcity of resources in the Horde, it just wasn’t something they did. The closest they got to this was after a raid, when soldiers would dare each other to try the strange village foods so different from ration bars. They weren’t allowed to bring it back after all, it was mostly considered contraband and too extravagant.

Some would leap at the opportunity to taste test new treats, while some raised on a diet of the near tasteless and occasionally chalky bars would prefer the taste of the mush. Their palates easily overwhelmed by such bizarre new flavors.

In Scorpia’s case, she was somewhere in between, mostly leaning to the Former as she eyed the treats on tables. Hungrily staring at some strange cream puff sitting on a table.

“Oh man, I’ve never been to a party like this….or ever really..” She muttered, dying to try some of the food on display.

Bow almost stopped dead in his tracks.

“Never? Not one party?”

Scorpia’s eyes were casted down.

“Waste of resources...” She responded back with a shrug, as those cream puffs continued to call out to her. A perfect golden crust, dotted in powdered sugar with a more than teeth-rotting filling. Sandwiched between both halves of the pastry, sitting ontop of a perfect pyramid of its kin.

She’d always wanted to try one of those, but on the raids she had been on, there always seemed to be somebody else who wanted one when the numbers came down. She had always been too nice to take one when any of the people serving under her also craved one.

Bow croaked in shock, following Scorpia’s gaze and spotting the object of her affection.

Realizing that the people behind her had stopped, Glimmer turned around with an agitated frown.

“ _Bow_. In and out.”

“One SECOND” Bow stressed, rushing to the snack table and carefully plucking the Creampuff Scorpia had her eyes firmly locked on.

Offering it forth in two hands.

Scorpia lurching back suddenly in shock, stammering as she tried to justify why she suddenly didn’t want it. Feeling the frustrated eyes of Glimmer on her back.

“No, no it’s okay…I wasn’t invited anyways, I mean if I was that’d be different, ya’ know…but uh, it’s their food.”

Bow’s smile fell, and Glimmer was silently thankful. They didn’t need any delays. Sooner they could get home they could start figuring out what to do about all this “She-Ra” business, and dealing with its link to a Horde Force Captain.

“She doesn’t want it Bow.”

But Bow wouldn’t have that.

“Scorpia, it’s okay. It’s Thaymor’s Spring Festival, they make a bunch of food for anyone and everyone who passes by, all they want to do is celebrate the passing of the seasons. So, in other words…You _are_ invited Scorpia.”

The Scorpioni’s throat dried up as her eyes stared at the perfect cream puff in a strangely mystified way. As if it were the treasure at the end of the longest deepest dungeon which she had been searching for her whole life, and in some ways maybe it was.

Glimmer’s previously frustrated demeanor softened as she saw the woman grab the cream puff with a strangely deft yet gentle grasp. Her actions were reminiscent to a baby doe walking on its legs for the first time. For Scorpia, the puff was everything she expected and more.

It was like she had bitten into a cloud, albeit a slightly crisp cloud around the edges. Every neuron in her brain was firing at once, every tastebud dancing as she made it to the cream itself. A dense custardy flavor that seemed to cling to her teeth, with the slightest trace of raspberry.

Fireworks were going off behind Scorpia’s eyes, and water sprouted forth like a dam. It was such a wave of emotions…not just the taste that was hitting her but…acceptance? She wasn’t just someone that was being ignored, but openly invited by these people? These were the rebels she was meant to fight? Born to fight by her very nature of being raised by the Horde?

She swallowed her bite, and cleared her throat.

“It’s...the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my life.”

Grabbing Scorpia’s claw, Bow pulled her in the direction of even more food to try.

“Come on, if you think that was good wait till you try the Voyago jam cakes”

“OOH! What’s a Voyago?”

And like that, they were off before Glimmer could get a single word in edgewise. Far be it from her to ruin the woman’s fun, when she seemed to light up so enthusiastically at the celebration.

How she laughed and watched the storytelling, sitting cross legged beside the kids. Enjoyed her fair share of delicacies and shattered a pinata with a single swing.

She played the tambourine in a band, she danced with people, but the moment she seemed to stop anything there was always this sad look in her eyes. Until finally when she had enjoyed enough festivities, she leaned against a clay wall near the village’s edge.

Watching a fish swim up to the surface trying to catch the mosquitos buzzing around the water. Her head flicked behind her as she heard a twig snap. It was Glimmer of course, stepping somewhat sheepishly towards her. Rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hey…We need to move on soon. You have enough fun?”

Scorpia shrugged, watching the rays of light hit the water, coloring the perfectly blue water with strands of gold.

“I’m sorry.”

That wasn’t the words she expected to come out of the Force Captain’s mouth. The Princess blinked once or twice as the words settled.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry. Today has…Made me realize a few things.” Scorpia began, letting her claw run down the side of the clay wall.

“It made me realize I've spent my entire life fighting an enemy I didn’t really know. I’ve only ever spent time with the Horde, it was the only life I had and now I’m here and…you people seem so nice? I spent a whole life hating you all, blindly.”

Scorpia turned back, and her eyeliner was running now, in streaks down her cheeks as she was all choked up. Glimmer nearly leapt back, it was startling how fast she turned and finding her as a weeping mess was even more jarring.

She had been thinking the entire time, of what she’d even begin to say but once it came out it was a jumbled mess. She knew her voice was cracking, and she knew that some of it wouldn’t make sense to a Princess, a _real_ one. But if she didn’t say it now, she was going to explode.

“I-I just…They left me behind in those woods…to _die,_ and I thought the Horde, being there. I thought it all meant something and I’m here now and I just…what were we fighting for?! If our way is best, if our order is best then why are their people here happy? They can just throw parties here? No worry about overconsumption or recycling? I just broke one of those pin-yahto things or whatever and it was just a game. Breaking anything intentionally in the Frightzone would get me court martialed, but it was filled with Candy!? You have things filled with Candy out here we’re just meant to break and that’s insane. People laughed with me, danced with me, I’m…”

Scorpia wiped tears away with her claw, scraping her cheek as she did. Smudging her face further with the running eyeliner as her nose began to run.

Glimmer was panicking internally. She wasn’t good at this sort of thing, this was usually _Bow’s_ thing. She didn’t have any napkins or anything either, so she grabbed the closest and biggest leaf she could find and passed it to Scorpia, who immediately seemed to know what Glimmer was doing.

“Thank you…” She murmured.

Roughly blowing her nose, sounding like a small elephant signaling its pack. The sobbing Force Captain sliding down the wall into a squatting position. Glimmer quickly cocking her head over her shoulder wondering where in Etheria Bow was, as she awkwardly kneeled beside Scorpia. Nearly toppling over from the weight of the sword on her back. Placing a hand on Scorpia’s shoulder emphatically.

She was comforting a Horde Soldier, a FORCE CAPTAIN at that. People like this were the reason her Dad was dead. She shouldn’t feel empathy for them, or even sympathy. But as the Force Captain continued to sob, she had the look of someone whose entire life was crashing down around them. It was unavoidable to feel _something_ , Glimmer told herself. 

If Bow were the one doing this, he’d probably try to help Scorpia understand why things were so different. Because clearly, she hadn’t got it yet. So, Glimmer took a page out of his book and tried her best.

“Scorpia…It’s…this is what most of the ‘rebels’ are like. It’s not…whatever the Horde was like. It’s mostly just people trying to live how they want.”

Glimmer waved a hand over to the satyrs as their music drifted over to them, even in the farthest corner of their town.

“They aren’t fighters. They’re…pacifists. They just love living life.”

Scorpia felt that word around in her mouth. The taste of it being so different than her previous expectation. A word she’d never would’ve associated with the term ‘rebel’ before that day.

“Pacifists…”

She almost laughed, covering her face as tears continued to pour.

“God, I didn’t think I could feel any more pathetic than I do right now. _Pacifists_.”

A mournful chuckle left the Scorpioni, for so much time wasted.

“Can you believe I spent 19 years back there in the Frightzone, and now that I’m here, actually enjoying all this stuff without people screaming in fear or running away or just…ignoring me? It’s always something people want from me…and so many days I wondered if it was just me or…”

The ground shook beneath them as a cacophonous sound crackled through the air. Smoke coming from the Horizon as Bow sprinted towards them, his namesake drawn.

“Horde coming from the West! Hovertanks inbound!”

Glimmer’s face turned to Horror as she got up.

Scorpia immediately snapping to attention. Wiping the tears from her face. Glimmer was a second away from questioning Scorpia’s legitimacy, a whirlwind of thoughts running through her mind. What else could happen, when an attack like this occurs on a town in which a Force Captain resides, and she was a fool for thinking otherwise. Even as Scorpia cried infront of her, crocodile tears of course.

But something about the look on her face made her change her mind.

Gone was the woman who had been unsure and reevaluating her future, and in her place was the confident Force Captain. A lifetime spent preparing for her role in the Horde, now finding a moment when such preparation was needed most.

Standing at a menacing 7 and a half feet tall, the Scorpioni pulled off Glimmer’s cloak and gave it to her. A determined look on her face as she cracked her neck. Spitting out orders without a second thought.

“Move the civvies, I’m going to deal with the inbound Tank Troop. If they’ve got Hovertanks they’ll be coming in Pincer attack formation, you’ll want to evac south west. The tank’s viewfinder is too narrow, if you skirt around the tank’s path, it won’t even spot you.”

Glimmer wasn’t quite sure when she decided taking orders from a Force Captain was a good idea, but now wasn’t the worst time. She almost felt like she was in a real military and wasn’t sure whether she should salute or bow, or maybe a curtsy. But it was certainly nice to know someone else knew what was going on.

But the only thing she did was blurt out the first question on her mind. The one question that would change whether she’d hop to moving out an entire village from their home or not, on a Force Captain’s orders.

“What exactly are _you_ going to do?”

Making sure her Force Captain badge was nice and visible, Scorpia took off running to the center of the village. Shouting back at the pair as she did.

“Pull Rank!”

Leaving before further questions could be asked or more time could be lost, and like that she disappeared into the smoky haze.

* * *

Adora had never led anything like this before, a full-scale assault into a rebel fortress before, nor did she think she was. Of course, there was the plain and simple fact that she wasn’t the one leading the assault.

“LEVEL THE HOUSES! Whoever’s dumb enough not to run are likely Rebel Scum.”

Commander Cobalt bellowed from his position at the top of his tank. The old bastard felt the need to show to all the rebels that he was not afraid of them. He felt he was in such a position of strength he could confidently stand with his entire upper torso exposed as he barked out orders.

It would’ve been impressive, were Adora fully convinced these people were capable of fighting back. But she was trained to look past the exterior. Commander Cobalt was ‘chaperoning her’ as he so delicately put it. She wasn’t a full-fledged Force Captain, and given the shifting ranks he insisted on coming with to show her the ropes.

She would’ve been angry, but perhaps this was what she needed. She had been fast-tracked to officer, even before Scorpia’s…disappearance. Her manslaughter, Her Homicide. Her Murder.

No, mustn’t think of it. This was supposed to be a learning moment. Though Cobalt wasn’t helping, he seemed to be too focused on showing his own supposed ‘tenacity’ to everyone. If Adora had the time, she could think of a great many words to describe her opinion on his cockiness, his general unpleasant nature, smell, poor self-care. His very presence as ranking above her made her start to question the legitimacy of the ranking system as a whole, even if he did have seniority.

Granted, he likely had seniority over some of the ruins they had crushed on their way here.

But yes, Cobalt’s _‘seniority’_. As Adora clung to a skiff alongside his Hover tank, she kept her head on a swivel. Thaymor was supposed to be a heavily fortified rebel fortress, according to the battleplans. But the more she looked, things just seemed to be clay huts.

But rebels were sneaky, always sneaky. If Thaymor itself wasn’t a fortress, then it must be a decoy for the entrance. Therefore, leveling the village would either reveal the entrance, or block it. Assuming of course the rebels had finally begun to dig bunkers. 

At least, that was Cobalt’s assertion.

“NEWBIE!”

He hollered to Adora, making sure he caught her attention.

“Regroup with the right flank, they need some order over there, so go on ahead and give it to them!”

Vague and generally unhelpful as the orders were, they were still orders. Adora gave him a quick salute and glided on her skiff down the opposing path. She had enough sense to be able to handle that task at least. It’d be just like the simulations.

Leaving Cobalt to command the left flank on his own. He kept his foot proudly on the top lip of his hovertank’s hatchway. Eye’s proudly focused forward on the horizon, as if he wore blinders.

Patching into the comm channel, he gave out his order to flush out anyone who may still be in hiding.

“Hovertank Units Sigma, Tau, Upsilon. Hittem With a Salvo.”

The many tank crews responded accordingly, and simultaneously.

“Yes, Commander”

All at once, 3 plasma cannons fired. Searing through buildings in front of the small tank troop. Sending flaming clay shrapnel out from the impacts and filling the air with the smell of Ozone. He hated having to do such a thing, firing plasma cannons from the tanks so casually. Not because he had any sort of moral inclinations against the action, mind you.

He simply hated the itch in his throat, or the mild irritation at his eyes that came from such emissions. But like all irritants, they seemed to be reoccurring to him. And much like those irritants, another appeared before him.

Stepping through the smoke, in a menacingly confident walk. Despite being covered in ash and dust from the smoke, her eyes pierced through at the commander on his tank.

“Force Captain Scorpia, Serial Code LEA Dash 2 O’4-1-9-8-3, and I am ordering for these tanks to STOP. Their advancement.”

Cobalt’s eyes narrowed at the Force Captain. The _Former_ Force Captain.

“Scorpia, you may as well save your breath. You’ve been demoted for going AWOL. Now fall in line before we add insubordination to the list.”

_Demoted?_ AWOL? Scorpia had no idea what he was talking about, nor was he making any sense. She would’ve stumbled on her words, were she not reminded of the clear and present danger for the civilians as somewhere a distant tank cannon fired.

“Commander Cobalt, Sir. You need to halt the attack, I’ve been reconning this entire area. There’s nothing here. You’re doing a Pincer-Attack Styled, Scorched Foundation tactic. Right? I’ve already searched and there’s no signs anywhere of hidden rebel encampments. They’re just civilians, and pacifists at that. All this attack is, is a waste of resources and you know that.”

Snorting, Cobalt shook his head derisively.

“If you could find it easily, it wouldn’t be considered a _hidden_ fortress, now would it? Any necessary casualty or ‘waste of resources’ as you put it are in fact vital. But that isn’t your place to argue, your _place_ is to take orders and follow commands. Now stand DOWN soldier, or instead of insubordination I will have you executed right here for _Treason_.”

Scorpia’s every muscle tensed, and her chest felt hot. Her lip twitched at the very mention of that word.

_‘Treason’_

How dare he use that word with her, when the Horde wasn’t fighting for peace or order. When the kind of joys she had always searched for, were that which the Horde stomped out. How could the Horde be her birthright, if her birthright had only ever treated her like an unwanted child?

“Treason. _TREASON_? HOW CAN I COMMIT _TREASON_ WHEN I FIND OUT MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS BASED ON **_A LIE?_ ”**

Silence, as Cobalt stood atop his tank. A beat passing before he nodded. Slithering back down past the hatch as he finally spoke.

“It’s Treason Then.”

Disbelief was the word Scorpia would use to describe the feeling she had at that moment. She felt her entire career disappear in an instant, and when she saw the green light of the Tank Cannon start to glow, she wasn’t sure if she had the strength within her to jump out of the way.

That was it, she had just entirely given up on her whole home off a single principle. That if she was supposed to be bringing peace through order, then what was the point if no one ever felt at peace? It was a conundrum someone brighter than her would surely think about for years to come.

A noise was coming from directly behind her. Hoofbeats and two voices shouting at her.

_“SCORPIAAAAA”_

Her head flicked behind her and she saw them. Bow and Glimmer on some…actually she wasn’t sure what in Etheria they were riding on. But she knew one thing, the moment this cannon fired through her it was going to hit them. Even if she leapt out of the way, there was no getting out of this. All three of them were about to be hit.

There wasn’t a second’s chance for thought, only action. The Scorpioni rushed underneath the barrel of the Tank, feeling the heat radiating off it as it prepared it’s shot.

She wasn’t even sure she had done it until she felt the steel of the Tank’s skirt rip off in her claws, or the sound of the main gun firing into the sky. 

Splitting the clouds above as the entire metal behemoth landed on its back like an oversized turtle. Unable to get back up. The loud cries of Cobalt inside shrieking in fear, as he found himself trapped. The only exit crushed under the weight of such a massive weapon of destruction. It’s solidly built construction, that would have protected him in this battle had become his cage.

The beast that Bow and Glimmer rode upon suddenly reared back in fear at the woman. Terrified of the feat of strength it had witnessed. Finally, they had stopped beside Scorpia. Both parties speechless for a moment, mouths agape as Scorpia panted in exertion. Knowing she’d feel that tomorrow morning.

After what felt like an Eternity, Bow said what was on everyone’s mind.

“Scorpia…did you just _flip_ that tank?”

Scorpia would’ve answered, but more pressing matters were on her mind. Her voice quavering as she felt like her life was over.

“I just…turned traitor.”

In the distance screams were still heard, and the fire of tanks. The clanking of Hordebots marching around in search of anything to fire at. Glimmer dismounted from the horse. Her voice frantic as she imagined what may be happening within this village every second wasted.

“Scorpia! Please, we need to stop these tanks. _Now._ ”

Flustered, Scorpia shook her head as she refuted that possibility.

“No, I can’t. They won’t listen to me. I’m a traitor.”

Bow and Glimmer exchanged a brief look and nod. Glimmer pulling the sword from her back.

“No, but they’ll listen to _her_.” 

There that sword sat in Glimmer’s hands. Beckoning to Scorpia, just as her ancestral staff had done in her childhood. Placing one claw over it, she pushed Glimmer’s hands down.

_“No._ I can’t do that. It’s not my place. This belongs to _real_ princesses. I’m just some...I’m not even a Horde Soldier anymore. I’m _nothing._ ”

Bow spoke first to refute her.

“You saved us in the ruins, you carried us out of there with your own two arms. You helped two of us rebels survive when we were way over our heads.” 

Glimmer added on, pushing Scorpia’s claw out of the way.

“And, ontop of that you jumped into the fight with that giant bug to pull me out of there. No She-Ra, no powers. Just sheer will. Heck, Scorpia, you just flipped an entire tank because you realized what the Horde was doing was wrong. You’re not nothing, you probably deserve this more than any other Princess I know. So please.”

Presenting it to her a second time, hoping deep within her heart that Scorpia would accept it. Not just for her sake, or even the villagers necessarily. But because of that tragic look in her eyes, which spoke volumes of the life spent in sadness and isolation.

“Help us save this village.”

It is truly remarkable how in our moments of greatest anxiety is when we can truly appreciate life. It’s when we can feel it and every passing second with great detail. Seconds feel like minutes, and minutes like hours. Life passes us by in the moments we don’t cherish, the moments we don’t care enough to stress over.

The ones we don’t focus on, the moments that make up our day to day lives aren’t the moments when most would feel truly alive. It’s the moments that are seemingly eternal as they carve their way into our minds and our very soul.

The moons above Etheria seemingly had made a thousand years come to pass before finally Scorpia made her decision. When finally, Scorpia had felt like she truly began to live. 

* * *

“Captain Adora!” 

A soldier ran alongside her skiff, his rifle slung over his back and his tail wagging behind him. The mutt keeping up pace alongside her right.

She was somewhat amazed he could keep up the speed on foot, let alone without resorting to going on all fours yet. She thought she remembered him, though she may have been mistaking him for his brother.

“Corporal Remus?”

“Romulus, Captain. Corporal Remus is with Tau. Permission to board?”

“By all means.”

With a short salute the canine leapt onto the edge of her skiff. Taking his helmet off and panting. Clearing his throat.

“Have you patched into the comms, Captain? I thought I heard the Commander calling for you.”

Adora felt at her walkie, fingertip tracing the number pad. She thought things seemed a tad quiet.

“That’s comm signal HM-1982, right?” 

“SR-1985, Captain.” 

Cursing under her breath, Adora quickly punched in the new code. She must’ve forgotten amidst the rest of her stress for today. 

“Take the Skiff.” She commanded. Romulus slipped his helmet back on and grabbed the Tiller of the skiff. Intentionally coasting a bit slower in case his Captain had a change of orders.

“Come In, Commander Cobalt? Over.”

A few seconds passed before static erupted on the radio. 

“ZZZZSSSSHT _-raitor!_ ZZZSHT _Capta-_ ZZZZSSSHHHT”

Adora shook her comm but heard no rattling. There was something interfering with communication on Cobalt’s end. 

“Cobalt? Come I-”

Adora felt her feet slip from under her. Grabbing onto Romulus’ shoulder to prevent herself from falling right off of the skiff. The small flying vehicle vibrating and growing unsteady all of the sudden. 

“HOLD IT STEADY” Adora snapped, but Romulus tapped her on the side and pointed in the distance.

“ _LOOK._ ” 

On the far side of the village, a blinding column of light ascended onwards to the heavens above. Splitting the clouds in their majesty of light. Otherworldly as it was, with its myriad of colors, the likes of which they had never seen before. A shockwave of wind erupted past them and threatened to nearly flip their skiff as if it were a mere toy before a tsunami. 

Adora threw herself towards Romulus to hold onto the Skiff’s Tiller, forcing them both to cleave into a nearby hut. The thick clay wall was the only thing that held them steady as the shockwave passed.

“By the Horde...What was that?” Romulus’ gasped in horror. He had never seen such a thing before, even by magical user standards. 

Adora had heard stories of the monstrous acts of Princesses, and if this was a rebel fortress then she wagered they had just found the rebels themselves. Whoever was left alive over there would need backup.

“Cobalt’s over there, and Tau.”

A pang of fear struck Romulus in his chest.

“ _Remus_.”

Not needing Adora to say any further. He steered their skiff straight towards the source of the blast. A Hordebot spotting them and clamoring alongside for the assist. 

Clicking her Comm on, Adora relayed orders.

“This is Force Captain Adora, calling for immediate reinforcements to the Southern Fla-” She paused. Realizing that she heard no feedback noise on the walkie at all. Clicking it several times and turning it over she realized it had ceased functioning. Adjusting the channels proved the same. Whatever that burst of energy was destroyed their commlines. 

Cannon fire boomed to the southwest in rapid succession. Explosions and the sound of steel being torn screeched through the air loud enough that Adora was sure she didn’t need a comm line to inform the rest of the troopers where the action was.

They skid around a corner, and were met by the scene of carnage in the center of town. Their tanks destroyed. Some split clean open, by deft and precise strikes of some massive cutting tool. In some cases it almost seemed like someone or something had punched through the armor. Ripping the driver right out of their seat and tossing them into the dirt. Horde Soldiers were fleeing past their skiff, covered in dirt and dust.

Their armors damaged, some carrying friends and allies away from the carnage, and some barely remembering to even bring their helmets or gear. 

“Hold the LINE!” Adora commanded, only to be met by deaf ears. Furious that they backed down against a Princess or Rebel. Backing down in such an uncoordinated retreat put their own troops at risk of being shot in the back. No one covering each other. 

Romulus barking Adora’s orders in his own howl.

“HOLD THE LINE”. Though he too was ignored as they made their way to the front. A line of tanks firing at something.

This... _thing._ This _being_ they could now see stepping through the smoke was massive. Her hair shock white, massive spiked golden pauldrons. Easily 10, 12 feet tall. In one giant claw was a sword as long as Adora stood tall. A reddened ruby on her chest with long tendrils stretched out across her entire golden platemail. 

Eyes blazing red. Eyes which Adora saw everytime she closed her eyes. Eyes which she had thought long closed one final time. When those eyes met hers, across the battlefield. They grasped her very soul and tugged it out through her lips. Her chest tightened and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

It couldn’t be. 

Gods, it couldn’t be _her._ It had to have been some kind of illusion, her mind playing tricks on her at a point of such stress. But her fears were confirmed as Romulus growled in fury at the sight of her. Sniffing the air rabidly, _hungrily._

“Scorpia...I always knew...one day...”

It was at that moment Adora learned that she’d rather be crazy than right sometimes. Paralyzed at the sight of her. The woman’s voice booming across the battlefield.

**“STAND DOWN, AND LEAVE. NO ONE ELSE NEEDS TO GET HURT TODAY.”**

In a flash, one tank, barely a stone’s toss from Adora’s skiff let out a loud echoing boom from its main gun. Scorpia was pushed back by the blast as it struck her in the chest. The dirt being scraped up under her feet as she clawed for any kind of grip. Only barely keeping her footing.

“TRAITOR.” A voice howled from the inside of the Tau Tank. Romulus’ ears picking up.

“Remus... _No_.” He muttered, other tanks following suit and opening fire on the behemoth. 

Adora felt like she was going to faint as Scorpia got back to her feet with ease, after taking a direct hit from their tanks. A hit that would’ve obliterated 10 inches of solid steel, let alone a person.

Lifting her sword up to deflect the blows. The ring guard around her claws acting like a track for the blade, as it spun. A massive swirling blade of death, and acting as a shield on top of that. 

Paralyzed with fear, as the cannons continued to roar. This woman should’ve been _dead._ Not stronger, not...a princess? Why was she fighting for the Rebels? What happened when she had been left in the woods last night? 

Either way it was Adora’s fault, this whole thing was her fault, and now it was going to be everyone’s problem. Gods, she was _alive_. Her ears were ringing and she barely heard the screaming of the Corporal beside her.

“-PTAIN! CAPTAIN.”

It took Romulus grabbing Adora’s shoulder and shaking her violently to snap her back to reality.

“She’s advancing CAPTAIN! GIVE AN ORDER.”

Wading through the wave of fire and slinging their own shots back at them in quick succession. The Behemoth advanced.

Adora’s eyes darted back to the path they had come from, and their wounded. It didn’t make sense. All that strength and she could’ve destroyed them with ease, why be so kind? 

Why lure them here, why be here? Perhaps there was some truth to her words in some deep part of her. But to take chances wasn’t the reason Adora had received her command. It was to ensure victory with the fewest of soldiers in her command lost. With the wounded behind her, the decision became clear. 

Victory out of sight, Adora gave her order.

“Romulus. Go back and evac our troops. We’ll hold the line here and block her from advancing, then we’ll meet back at the Rendezvous point.”

The proud wolf shook his head.

“You lead the evac, Captain. I can’t leave my brother, and fights like this aren’t for officers.” 

Adora knew she’d eventually butt heads with someone under her command, and knew now was the time to nix that in the bud as respectfully as she could.

“The hell they aren’t! Go Evac them. I’ll get your brother out of this, now GO.” She pointed one last time to the distance. Romulus gave her an uncertain glance before giving her a salute.

“It’s been a pleasure, Captain.”

Hopping off the skiff and down to all fours. The Wolf took off like a bolt of lightning. 

Adora steeled her breath, skirting closer to the tanks and waving her hand for them to pull back slowly.

“GIVE HER SOME ROOM, BUT MAINTAIN FIRE.”

Hopping off the skiff onto the hatch of Tau Tank as Scorpia seemed to grow bolder in her advance. Adora wasn’t going to be called a liar after this, even if it killed her. 

* * *

The plan was working perfectly for Scorpia. Any Force Captain worth their salt knew what was the method to use here. ‘to evacuate and defend against an overwhelming force’. The Hovertanks kept firing as Scorpia slowly and deliberately made her efforts to push them back. Deflecting each blast with ease.

Her sword was doing most of the work, sliding along its rail as need demanded. But she needed them to move quicker, she could feel the Bots trying to flank around her to get a shot at her back. An arrow whizzing past her from Bow’s hidden position. Nailing a bot with ease that had gotten too close.

But the continuous cannon fire was becoming too much for even her to continue deflecting. She had to send them packing, _now_. Before she lost her nerve and got overwhelmed. 

Making a rather daring push, she stormed through the cannon fire. Easily making incredible distance due to her larger form. In moments she was upon the tanks, and in one single slash she carved through the steel into the main guns of two of the tanks closest to her. 

Letting her attention leave them long enough for the tank crews to evac one by one as she went down the line. Easily avoiding the tanks from firing, their target far too close to do anything without damaging themselves. Watching as each tank crew fled. 

Spotting a familiar woman in a red jacket tugging some canidae with her. Seemingly against his will.

Scorpia almost wanted to laugh. Watching how adamantly she was pulling some of her soldiers away to safety now. She might’ve been angry at her previous actions, had she not found the outcome strangely poetic.

Watching as the last of her once precious “Horde” leave the town with a strange sense of satisfaction. It was over, and although she had likely wounded more than she had intended with some of her crazier maneuvers, she knew that her actions today had saved more lives in the long run.

Both the villagers and Horde alike. Perhaps they’d be a bit more cautious with intel of locations in the future, she thought. Feeling the sword slowly slip out of her claws as she was brought to her knees by her own bittersweet tears. 

A pair of hands found themselves on her back. 

“You did it Scorpia.” Glimmer says, trying to see if she’d even respond. She looked almost catatonic.

“You gonna be alright?” Bow asks, leaning in. 

Scorpia let out a deep exhale, watching the last of the Horde disappear over the horizon.

“Eventually.” 

Glimmer gave her a small pat, leaning in to give her a kind hug. Bow taking the opportunity to join in.

“Welcome to the Rebellion.”


End file.
